Sailor Moon: The Ultranationalist Adventure
by Yamagata
Summary: The Russian Civil War has begun. Join Soap Mactavish, Sailor Moon and others as they fight to stop the Ultranationalists and OpFor. Rated for swearing, female nudity, blood and violence.
1. The Coup Prologue

**i don't Sailor Moon or Call of Duty. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Call of Duty is owned by Activision. This takes place in the Modern warfare timeline.**

* * *

Middle East, 2011.

The middle East is never a safe place for people to be right now. Just now a coup d'etat had occured in an unknown country against it's leader, Yasir Al-Fulani. The leader of the coup, Khaled Al-Asad is the 3rd most powerful man in the middle east. right now, the president is captured.

2 armed men wearing militia uniforms carry the president out of his palace to a vehicle with an open car. Those men are OpFor (Opposing Force). Yasir wanted peace in the middle east but one of his people turned against him.

"Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!" Al-Asad's arabic voice was heard.

The 2 OpFor men walk up to the open car and throw the helpless president inside. Al-Fulani wanted to escape and rushed to the door but one of the bad guys hits him with his rifle butt causing the president to fall backward. The bad guy closes the door as the car starts up and starts it's drive. One of the men taps the top of the car before it leaves.

Fulani looks up front and see a man in a blue jacket and blue pants carrying an Uzi machine gun and another OpFor man driving.

"We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity."

The car drives like an old sunday drive through the streets passing through many OpFor men who are running. The man in blue moves his left arm signalling for the driver to go left. A tank drives by and turns it's direction the same one the car then takes. The front passenger's cell phone rings and he answers it. The man talks into the phone in Russian. He looks back to their Arabic prisoner before looking back to the front on his phone.

"But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart!" the crowds then cheer not knowing they are being fooled.

2 civilians run alongside the car as if they were racing it somewhere. The tank ahead stops and the car turns left. The car almost hits a man who tripped but then he runs back to the sidewalk. They drive past some OpFors rounding up some civilians.

"Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!"

The car drives along the town. They hear gun shots from outside the car and it is coming from some resisters. The men are gunned down as they hear some radio talk from somebody on a radio. After driving more people, the man in blue again signals in Russian for the driver to go left. The drive then goes past some flaming barrels. A man standing still notices the car and runs for it then heads for another road.

"The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them."

Another running man attempts to climb over a fence only to realize there are flesh hungry dogs barking and he runs away.

"As one people we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!" the crowd again cheers from those words.

After leaving the neighborhood the car drives past some OpFor men running along. Fulani then sees in horror a group of people rounded up and the OpFors fire on them killing them as the car drives by.

"Our armies are strong and our cause is just."

The car make another turn before arriving at it's destination.

"As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation."

When the car arrives, several OpFor men cheer in victory as they fire their guns into the air. The car stops and the car door next to Al-Fulani is opened. Another masked OpFor pulls the president out to the ground and walks up to him.

"Our noble crusade has begun."

The OpFor henchman then raises his leg up and brings it down hard on the helpless president. Fulani's vision was getting bad as he is pulled into the execution grounds. When Al-Fulani's vision returns, he looks at a man with a beard who is wearing a trench coat, a green shirt underneath and some pants and boots. They bring the dying president over to a wooden pole and tie him up to keep him from escaping. Al-Asad's appearence was a beard, sunglasses, a beret, a scarf, a black shirt, a vest, a pair of black pants and some boots.

Al-Asad says to the camera "Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs." he then walks up to the bearded man and grabs a Desert Eagle handgun from the man. Al-Asad walks to the camera for a final time then says "This is how it begins." Some men shout something over the speech.

After his speech, Al-Asad walks up to the tied up Al-Fulani, cocks his gun and pulls the trigger then.... Bang!


	2. Gaz's Photo

Safehouse in Hamburg, Germany.

Price, Soap, Gaz and Nikolai had just arrived and are resting in their quarters. It had at first been hell on earth in the Caucasus Mountains through all the Russians they fought against. A loyalist named Kamarov had helped too.

Meawhile something had been bugging Gaz over his life. He had a photo of someone he took. One night in Tokyo, Gaz was out for a little stroll with a british girl until he could hear some evil words in an alley. The words were like "C'mon man! Gimme your money or your dead!" Gaz headed to the ally and say a man pointing a knife at a business man's throat.

The business man said "Please! I don't have anything! I just gotta get home!" as he pleaded for his life. The mohawk punk before him spitted on the floor then turned to the man and said "Don't make me take it out of you!", The bad guy attempts to reach into the man's pockeys but then a wave of energy out of nowhere hits the punk in the head knocking the bad guy out.

Gaz looked at the figure who fired: in the shadows was a woman who had hall of hair together then to strings of hair sticking out. Gaz takes a photo with his camera for touring Japan. The figure leaves the scene as Gaz shouts "Hey! Where are you going!?" but the figure left.

The SAS were radioing command on their next move but Gaz interrupted "Listen command. I think i have a photo from last year." then command's voice replies "Bravo Five what kind of photo are you talking about?" Gaz shows the photo he took in the past "This photo sir. I took it on a trip to Tokyo. I need you to analyze the person in the photo."

Command then says "We'll do what we can to check the name of the person in the photo. In the meantime. Keep it with you Bravo Five. Out." the command leaves link up and Gaz turns to Price who was fixing himself a glass of water. "Sir. We're gonna need some help to find Al-Asad." Gaz fixes his hat. Price sips some of his water and says to Gaz "What kinda help?" Gaz replies "That person in the photo."

Soap had just got out of bed and walked to where Gaz was then he saw a photo in his hands. A picture of a girl. Soap asks "Is that girl pretty Gaz?" Gaz turns to Soap "Might be lovely." Gaz checks the time and says "We'll take off to Japan in a few hours to check out this person. Price, are you coming?" Price had just finished his water and then says "Okay. I'm in Gaz."

Soap compliments on Japan "I hear it's lovely when no bad guys are around." Gaz scoffs and checks his weapons. "We'll stop at an SAS airbase there. We'll find a bus to track this person."

Price tells Nikolai who was checking his love letters "Nikolai. If anything bad happens to us. Get in a plane and fly us outta there." Nikolai turns to Price and says "Okay Captain."

* * *

Hours later. The SAS men arrive in the Tokyo SAS air base by helicopter. "Alright guys. We find this person who Gaz photographed, we get him or her to help us and we go find Al-Asad." Price orders. Gaz comments and says "This search is gonna be fun here." The group counts their ammo and weapons and they find a bus already at a bus stop. The men get on showing they are SAS to the driver.

The men find seats open in the back and Price and Soap sit in one while Gaz sits in the other. Gaz looks at his cell phone ringing and he answers "Sorry honey. I got work to do. There's a miscalculation in my work. Bye." then he hangs up. When the bus reaches another stop the door opens and on arrives a girl with curly hair and a seifuku, a blonde man wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, a young man wearing a bofuku and strange glasses and a red haired woman wearing a red shirt and a pair of green sweat pants. They go to different seats as the first couple goes into a seat on the left while the blonde hair man sits somewhere the red head walks to sit where Gaz is.

"Uh... Sir....." Gaz is frightened about sitting with a woman on a bus. The young woman asks him "Do you mind if i sit with you?" then Gaz nods and he stands up to let the woman through then Gaz sits back down next to hr. Soap notices and says "I guess she can be your next bride can't she Gaz?" Gaz blushes. Then Gaz shows his SAS papers to the red head and he says "My name is Gaz. I work for SAS London. You would be...." the red head says "Elizabeth. My brother is Andrew. He is sitting up front." Elizabeth points to Andrew. Gaz chuckles at that.

The SAS man takes something out of his pocket and shows his picture to Elizabeth "I'm looking for this woman here. She had 2 balls of hair on her and tails of hair sticking out of them. You know her?" then Elizabeth is shocked and says to Gaz "That would be Sailor Moon! I've seen her before in action myself." Gaz jumps up form his seat and shouts "I gotta be in good luck!" Price tells him "Gaz sit back down. We haven't found the person yet." Gaz excited tells his captain "Listen Price. A woman named Elizabeth said that person's name was Sailor Moon sir. I'll need to find out if it is true."

Outside the bus as it stops, Soap sees a little girl with pink hair and another girl with black hair walking down the street carrying groceries. Soap turns to the open door and sees a man with a scarf around his mouth. The pink haired girl notices the person getting on the bus was carrying a gun behind himself. She presses into a little animal-like balloon that followed her and it turns on.

On the bus the man removes his scarf and points his gun at the driver. "Alright you! If you want to live, just follow my say so!" the man aims at the driver. The other passengers, including Elizabeth are scared. The man says "Just shut up! Remain seated!" Gaz calms Elizabeth down and says to her "Stay calm. Everything'll be fine here." one of the couples hug each other in protection.

"Don't Molly i got you!" as the young man hugs Molly. "It'll be alright Melvin! We'll get out of this somehow! Maybe Sailor Moon'll save us!" Molly replies to her boyfriend Melvin.

The man in front demands to the driver "Call up your dispatch, now!" the driver gets his radio out and says "This is Takagi on bus #3245!" then the man takes the radio out of Takagi's hands then says into it "I've got the bus now! Nothing funny now! Gimme 30 million yen or i kill passengers!" In the back, Soap and Gaz scoff. "Don't worry Elizabeth. As soon as he walks up, Soap and i will take the gun out of his hand." Price sees what Gaz is planning and says "It's very bloody risky." suddenly, Price accidentally drops his hat onto the floor of the bus. Price moves to pick it up until the bad guy sees Price and aims his gun at him and warns "No moving man!" he walks up to Soap and Price's seat and demands "What the fuck is that man!? Were you guys plannin' something!?" Elizabeth thinks to herself "Oh no! If he sees that hat on the ground and turns his head, he'll find out that Gaz was planning to jump him and take his gun!"

The man looks sternly at the hat then at Price "You got balls on this bus ride! You gonna be a hero old man?!" then points his gun at him. Soap turns and sees something heading for the bus. "Hit the deck!" Price orders his SAS men. The men take cover and Gaz grabs Elizabeth for safety. The man turns and he is hit by a chain from out of nowhere. He gets up and prepares to do hand to hand combat with Gaz.

Gaz starts his fight by delivering a punch to the bad guy's face and he retaliates with a swift kick. Gaz ducks under and grabs the man's arm and breaks it causing the man to scream in pain. Gaz slams the man's face into one of the seats frightening it's elderly occupants. Gaz tells the driver "This is where he gets off!" the driver stops the bus and Gaz throws his opponent out the window. Gaz heads out and tells the driver "Don't move her any further until he is down." then heads out side. Outside the man shakes his head and sees Gaz pointing his G36C machine gun at him. The man turns and sees a blonde woman wearing red gloves, a white leotard with a blue collar, a blue skirt like a seifuku, 2 red high heel shoes, a tiara, 2 white long gloves, a heart brooch with a ribbon in the center of her leotard, a necklace and a ribbon behind herself.

"There are many bus rides out in Tokyo here. It isn't good to carry a gun onto one. It isn't cheap either. when riding a bus be nice to the driver or he might throw you out." the woman explains. Then the bad guy says to her "Who the hell are you anyway!" The woman does what appears to be a fighting pose and announces "I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Gaz sees the woman and wonders "Could she have been the one i photoed before i went to Russia with Price?" the man gets out a knife and says "Hey limey! It would be good to cut you up in front of a woman, wouldn't it." the guy takes out 2 knifes and charges at Gaz wanting to cut his heart out. Gaz prepares to fire but Sailor Moon takes her tiara and throws it at the bad guy shouting "Moon Tiara Magic!" the tiara changes to energy and cuts off one of the man's legs. "Oh man! Oh you toke my leg!" the man shouts at Sailor Moon. Gaz says to the bad guy "I don't like you people on my buses in London." then ends the man's life by shooting him in the head. Gaz looks back and sees that Sailor Moon had de-transformed into a young girl in a japanese high school uniform.

Elizabeth runs out of the bus to the girl and says "Oh Serena! You saw the bus hijack!" and she hugs Serena then cries into her chest. Elizabeth then turns to Andrew who got out and Gaz who was confused "Gaz. I'm gonna make you a fine dinner at the hotel for saving me. Even Serena can come too." Serena is excited and says "Yippeeeee! Dinner with Elizabeth tonight!" Gaz puts a hand on his head and says "Hmph. What a rich kid."


	3. Dinner and a Shower with Elizabeth

**As i said, there will be some yuri action in the story. If you don't like it, bail out.**

* * *

Sometime in the evening, Price and his SAS comrades check into the Tokyo Grand Hotel. They had a room with a view and had also set up shop to contact command or Nikolai when needed. Gaz knew he would try not to be late to dinner else where.

"Uh... Soap." Gaz tells Soap concernedly. "Yes? what is it Gaz?" Soap was wondering. Gaz looks down at the floor then to his ally and said "Listen. I'm having dinner with Elizabeth in her room. She may be a good cook." Price checks his watch and says "Okay Gaz. Just call me when you're done. We'll meet this Serena fellow in the morning or you can contact her if you like and have her come to us." Gaz gets dressed in a fancy outfit and prepares to leave.

"John Price sir, try and keep a look out for Al-Asad while i'm gone. It could get bloody soon." Gaz then leaves and shuts the door. Meanwhile Soap gets on his laptop to listen to music from his country.

Minutes later, Serena and Gaz arrive at the doorstep of Elizabeth's apartment. Serena wanted to bring the bell but Gaz beat her to it. "Whew. This is gonna be my lucky night here Serena." Gaz says and Serena blushes. Serena then moves her head to Gaz and says "So you're Gaz. Right?" then the SAS soldier nods. "So you're havin' dinner with Elizabeth too aren't you?" Gaz asks and Serena nods. The door opens and Elizabeth is the one who answers wearing a yellow dress. "Hey guys. That nice dress you have there Serena." Elizabeth says pointing to Serena's pink dress.

"Come on in." elizabeth gestures with her finger and the 2 join her. The 2 sit down at the table Elizabeth prepared and Elizabeth heads to the kitchen to get the food she made. "So did you meet her even before the bus jack today?" Gaz asks Serena who was fixing her hair. "Yeah. I met her at lunch at the Crown resturant. She was delighted when me and Darien were enjoying are lunch." Gaz lights up teh candles at the table and says "Yeah. When my girl and i used to have lunch together in London, i nearly started a riot at the resturant we enjoyed." Serena jumped out of her seat and shouted "Did you nearly injure any people there?!" Gaz said "Some. One of the rioters toke a beer bottle and tried to cut me with it. I grabbed the wanker and turned his sharp weapon on him. That was a bad night. Not gonna bloody forget it."

Minutes later, Elizabeth came back with 2 platters of chicken and a bottle of Soda and a glass bottle. "There's our chicken right here." Elizabeth lays the chickens on the table and picks up the bottles. "Pepsi for me and Serena, Burgundy for Gaz." the waitress placed the bottles at opposite sides of the table. Gaz started by cutting himself a piece of chicken and placing it on his plate. "Reminds me of a chicken i accidentally shot once." Gaz ate a part of his chicken.

Minutes later, the 3 fill their glass with what's left of their drinks and Gaz says "Toast to SAS and my best friend: John Price." the 3 bring their glasses together and drink their glasses. "Now i'm stuffed. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room now. I'll clean myself up. There'll be a meeting in the room i'm staying in tomorrow night and i would very much like for Serena to be there." Gaz explains and walks to the door and opens it. "Well ladies, it's been nice meeting you." he heads out and before he closes the door, he opens it back and tells Serena "If you have any friends, you can bring them too if you like." then closes the door.

Serena blows out the candles and tells Elizabeth "I remember the times i managed to save you." Elizabeth brushes her hair with her hands and asks "When were they?" Serena puts finger on her lips then says "First, you were targeted by Heart Snatchers then by the Dead Moon Circus. Those were 2 times i managed to save you." Elizabeth's eyes nearly water and she hugs Serena tellling her "Oh thank you Serena! You were always there in the end."

Elizabeth stands up and says "I got a repayment for you. Be in my bed room in about a few minutes. Don't be late." then walks off to her bed room making sure her hips were swaying.

Serena had waited about 7 minutes and then walks to Elizabeth's bed room. She knocks on the door and she can hear Elizabeth happily tell her "Come in." Serena opens the door and doesn't see Elizabeth yet. Elizabeth tells Serena from the bathroom "I'm in here." Serena walk to the bathroom and opens it to find the red headed waitress all naked, readying for a shower. "I would like to repay you by having fun in the shower tonight Serena. You can take off your clothes and get in with me." the high school girl throws off her clothes and when Serena is butt naked, Elizabeth examines her body for 1 minute staring at her friends breasts and vagina in the process. Elizabeth gets in the shower first and Serena joins too.

The red headed waitress picks up her red scrubby and puts a dab of soap onto it. "So, would you care to do me with the cloth or have me do you first?" Elizabther asks her friend then Serena replies with a smile on her face "You can do me first. Then i can do you." Elizabeth started her scrubbings by wiping the dirt off of Serena's neck, then brings her scrubbie behind her ears and washes them there too. elizabeth then did the blonde's arms one by one and Serena raises her arms to Elizabeth can get her armpits too. The waitress then begins to wash at Serena's breasts with the cloth causing the high school blonde to giggle somewhat. After that, Elizabeth knelt down and rubbed her friend's belly. Then, Elizabeth scrubbed Serena's hairy pussy and Serena moans softly from Elizabeth's antics.

Then, the waitress brings cloth around and wipes up her friend's butt. Elizabeth giggled and said "I must say, you have a fine body." She finished by washing off her friend's legs and feet. Serena enjoyed the flow of the hot water trickling against her body and Elizabeth's. Serena then takes the wash cloth and does the same with Elizabeth but does the opposite. After much cleaning, Elizabther grins and points to her breasts "You missed a spot Serena." the waitress commented. Serena gave a "D'oh!" then started washing her friends breast very good. They then get their hair wet and wash each other's hair with the shampoo.

"This is the best fun i ever had in my life Elizabeth!" Serena shouted happily. Elizabeth smiled and said "Okay let's get out now." she then shuts the water off. They then get out and dry themselves off with towels then head to the bedroom. The 2 decide to sleep naked tonight.

After putting a don't disturb sign on her room door, and shutting the lights off, she walks to her bed room and sees Serena sleeping like a peaceful baby. "This can't get any better than this, now can it?" Elizabeth puts her hands on her bare waist and walks to Serena's sleeping form. The waitress get under the covers and kisses her friend on the lips then silently tells her "Night Serena. I love you. See you in the morning." then the 2 girls sleep with smiles on their faces. "Gaz is a great guy." Elizabeth thought.

Gaz heads back to the room he, Price and Soap are staying in. Soap answers and Gaz sees his colleagues still in SAS uniforms. "So how'd it go Gaz?" Soap asks. Gaz nods and replies "Bloody good." Price gets on his radio and talks to command "Bravo Six here, have you found Al-Asad yet?" command replies "Negative Bravo Six. We're still looking. Did you find the ID of the person in the photo yet?" Gaz says "I did sir." Command says to Gaz "Bravo Five, what was the person in the photo's name?" Gaz tells command over the radio "Sailor Moon sir. Her real form is a woman named Serena."

Command tells the SAS crew "Okay, we'll keep you in touch when us or Nikolai finds Al-Asad. Out." the radio of command shuts off.

Gaz gives a harmless swipe with his right arm and puts a hand on his chin "Where is the wanker?" then turns to Soap "What's going on?" Soap tells his friend "Gaz, it may take some time to figure out." Price is reading his sports magazine and says "We'll see if Nikolai point out Al-Asad for us."

Soap opens up a satellite uplink and he tells them to look at the middle east. "Let's see if Al-Asad is in the middle east first." Price tells his recruit "Alright Soap, you should probably go to bed.

Soap checks his watch and says "Okay i gotta go to bed now. Good night guys." with a smile on his face and shuts the door to the bed room.

Gaz opens up the couch and unfold a bed hidden inside it. "We can use this bed tonight Price. I think Soap prefers sleeping alone sir." Price replies "Bugger. Alright i think i'll like sleeping in bed with my best friend."

After taking off their shirts leaving their undershirts and pants on, the SAS men fell asleep with smiles.

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle East at night time.

We see Al-Asad and some OpFor men outside a helipad near a helicopter ready for take off.

"Sir. We heard that some U.S. Marines are coming for you!" An OpFor tells Al-Asad in Arabic.

Al-Asad takes off his beret then brushes some dust off his legs "They won't know that i'm gone from the Middle East sooner or later."

A masked OpFor says "What are you proposing?"

Al-Asad replies "A nuclear bomb."

Another OpFor says "Nukes?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Al-Asad assures "Yes."

Another OpFor asks "How are we going to defeat the Americans here?"

Al-Asad explains "When the marines arrive in the capital city, arm the nuke and we will blow them all to hell."

The same Opfor says "Will we be alright without you sir?"

Al-Asad points out to him and says "Yes. I know you'll be fine and i know the marines will come here. Make me proud. I will not allow any Americans form the West to terrorize our nation any longer."

Al-Asad walks for the helicopter and says to the pilot "Hey."

The pilot greets in Russian "Good to see you Mr. Al-Asad."

Al-Asad tells him "Get me to my safehouse in Azerbaijan. We will watch our enemies from there."

The helicopter takes off into the night.


	4. Shock and Awe

**This is the only chapter of the U.S. Marines but Griggs won't appear until sometime into the story.**

* * *

Middle East.

Paul Jackson sat in a seat in a black hawk helicopter as did his officer Lt. Vasquez. They heard command over the chopper radio "Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Asad in the capital city. 1st battalion is en route. Intel gathered by S.A.S indicates that Al-Asad may have a Russian warhead. Speed is critical. N.E.S.T teams have been deployed to the area. Force recon and wild weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses but Al-Asads ground forces still pose a serious threat.

Vasquez stands up from his eat and says "Looks like we're rollin with everything we got." then tells his entire squad "This is it. We get Al-Asad, we end this war right here, right now. Lock and Load Marines!" then raises a fist into the air. The other marines do the same and shout "Oorah!" the men gear up as does Sgt. Paul Jackson who thinks "I'll get you this time around Al-Asad."

* * *

Later, Jackson is seen mounting the Mk 19 grenade launcher on his helicopter as it flies over the roads to the capital where Al-Asad may be hiding. "In formation, approaching objective. 30 seconds". Many helicopters fly over and hit the fields hard. Jackson hears a female voice from the Outlaw's radio "Outlaw this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19." then Jackson gets excited and says "The game is on!" Over the bridge on the highway, helicopters fire missiles at tanks and he sends fire to some tanks and some OpFor henchmen. "Taking fire!" Outlaw's pilot says.

As soon as they are in the city, Paul Jackson aims the Mk 19 at an air defense gun and he says "Suck on this!" then fires a round at them. The grenade hits the air defense and some OpFors too. "RPGs on the rooftops." the pilot says as he sees some men carrying RPGs. Jackson blows them up too. The pilot notices some tanks and says "Light armor! Take 'em out Jackson!" then he fires some explosives at the tanks then they blow up. Jackson goes "Take that Al-Asad's forces!" the pilot again notices some bad guys carrying RPGs "We got RPGs on the rooftops!"

Jackson kills them with the Mk 19 and an anti-air gun too. "Anti-air battery! Break it up!" then Jackosn fires the mk 19 at the battery and a tank nearby. "Hostiles with RPGs!" the pilot says as he sees RPGs on the road. Jackson tells the bad guys "Have some of my helicopter's fire power!" and fires some of his helicopter's explosive rounds at them. He turns the gun and shoots 2 OpFor tanks.

As the battle from the air rages, Jackson's blood boils. The seaknight pilot tells command "Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land." then command speaks to the pilot and tells him "Uh... Roger that. Ok. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front." Jackson says to Vasquez "Now that's pure backup." while the lieutenant blushes. "Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk here and take the rest 2 klicks west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city." command tells Outlaw. As the helicopter lands, an Abrams drives by and crushes a car. Marines pour out to the front. "Roger that command. Outlaw Two-Five is en route." Outlaw sends some marines out then takes off again.

Vasquez tells his squad "Marines, listen up! One of our forward recon teams has gotten pinned down and needs our help!" jackson turns his head to Vasquez and says "Okay! Let's save them together Lieutenant!" As the helicopter flies west Jackson can hear the Cobra tell Outlaw "Outlaw this is Deadly. Returning to base to refit and refuel. You're on your own now 2.5." Jackson tells Cobra "That may be a nice view from Outlaw Cobra! See ya'!"

"Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They're popping green smoke to indicate their position." Command says to Outlaw. An RPG almost hits Outlaw but Jackson returns fire to the OpFor bad guy. "Roger that we have a visual. Outlaw Two-Five out!" Jackson shoots a truck near some OpFors killing them in the blast.

As the Seaknight's door opens, Vasquez orders his squad "Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke! Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell outta here!" Then some OpFor fires on Outlaw's landing zone then the pilot says "This LZ is too hot. We'll circle back in 3 minutes." the marines fight through the streets killing many o Al-Asad's soldiers until they see the squad trapped. A marine notices Vasquez and asks "So you're our ride outta here?!" then Vasquez replies "We're it captain! Let's move out before they regroup!" as some OpFor fire on some marines a familiar helicopter shoots at them.

"Outlaw this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded! you guys miss me?" then a marine tells the pilot "Hell yeah!" Jackson heads into a building and shoots at some OpFors telling them they can go to hell. After clearing out the position Vasquez tells the squad "Get to the LZ! Let's move!" the team runs for the landing zone as Outlaw lands opening it's hatch. The crew chief tells Jackson "Jackson get back on the mk 19!" then Jackson runs to the Mk 19 ready to fire and says "Story of my life." just then command comes in and tells Outlaw "Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation here, over." Outlaw says "Go ahead command, over." then Command explains "Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device at Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east. Over." As Cobra and Outlaw fly for the east, they fail to notice an RPG fire at Cobra hitting it in the Tail Rotor. "We're hit! We're hit! I've lost the tail rotor!" Cobra begins to lose control.

After hitting a rooftop, Cobra spins out of control and Deadly tells her pals "Mayday mayday, this is Deadly going in hard! We're going down!" then the helicopter crashes as Jackson shouts in horror "DEADLY!" Outlaw tells command "We have a Cobra down. I repeat, we have a Cobra down. Outlaw tries to contact Cobra "Deadly this is Outlaw Two-Five! Come in, over!" but no response. Outlaw tells command as the pilot sees OpFor men heading in "Command, i have a visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Requesting search and rescue." then command replies "Copy 2-5, be advised, you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand?" then Outlaw replies "Roger that! We know what we're getting into to." then command says to Outlaw "Alright 2-5. It's your call. Get the pilot out of there. Out." Outlaw again contacts Cobra "Deadly this is Outlaw! Where are you?!" then the pilot says "I'm here! Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I could sure use some help down here!"

Outlaw touches down and says "Hang on! We're coming!" Command warns "Be advised 2-5, hostiles advancing parallel south of your position towards the crash site." Vasquez gets into position to assist Jackson as he says "We got 90 seconds Jackson! Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind!" then proceeds to fire on some OpFors. Jackson rushes for the pilot as he says "Hold on Deadly! I'm coming out there to save ya'!" while Vasquez provides covering fire shooting at some OpFors. After Jackson reaches the pilot he tells her "Pelayo! I got you!" as he pulls her out of there. Vasquez orders Jackson back to the seaknight. "Hang on! We're almost there!" Jackson tells Pelayo. Outlaw warns Vasquez "Lt. Vasquez, this is Outlaw Two-Five, now would be a good time to get the hell outta there!"

After getting safely aboard and putting Pelayo in a seat, Jackson turn to fire at some OpFors. Then Vasquez and the other marines rejoin Jackson as command tells Outlaw "Outlaw this is Command. We have a probable nuclear threat in the capital. Proceed to the minimum safe distance until the all clear is given by the NEST team." the helicopter gets back into the air and the pilots tells everyone on board "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're in for some chop. Hang on! Heading east!" then Jackson says to Vasquez "We may have done very good out there lieutenant. Let's go and grab ourselves a showe-" before he can say "shower" completely he is cut off by command. "All U.S. forces, be advised. We have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site an attempting to disarm. I repeat we ha-" before command can finish, he is cut off by a loud boom and communications blackout. Jackson turns and it came from the bomb!" it made a mushroom cloud and a blast wave as fast as the helicopters. "Oh my god. We're done for." Jackson says as he looks on at the blast wave coming towards them. Helicopter after helicopter following behind get hit.

Vasquez warns "Everyone, hang on!" then the blast wave hits the helicopter. Jackson holds on for dear life. The crew chief in the helicopter holds on until he suddenly flies out of the open hatch to his death. The marines can do nothing to save themselves as the seaknight spirals violently to the ground. then the seaknight crashes and everything turns black.


	5. Late Night Meeting soon Gone Bad

John Price had slept peacefully in his hotel room on his couch bed. He enjoyed the sounds of birds in the morning. That was until his radio had gone off. Price was the first to answer it.

"Yes baseplate?" Price asked as he woke up. "Listen here Bravo Six, i'm afraid i got some bad news. 30,000 of the marines that were assigned to the Middle East are dead. They didn't find Al-Asad." command tells Price who shakes his head and goes "Bugger. Not even an insect could survive that." command tells Price "We'll continue to do a sweep for Al-Asad. Get your squad up and in the meantime, make yourself comfortable in Japan. Command, out."

Gaz gets up and stretches himself before asking Price "How'd you sleep sir?" Price then replies "Like shit." Soap comes out of his bedroom and tells his captain "Morning guys. I hope you can get prepped for breakfast. I'm headin' down in my SAS clothes." he then points out to his SAS clothes he is wearing right now. "If Nikolai calls, tell him i'm at breakfast." Soap walks to the door and walks out of it. Price's radio again goes.

Price answers and says "Who is it?" then it was Nikolai's voice who tells him "Captain Price. Having a good time in Asia?" Price nods. Price says into his radio "We'll need you to do a sweep for Al-Asad. Check and see if he died in the nuclear explosion. In the meantime i gotta go to breakfast. Soap's probably down there right down." then Nikolai tells him "Okay Captain Price. I'll see what i can do." then Nikolai disconnects. Price and Gaz get dressed in SAS uniforms and head out.

* * *

Sometime later. Serena and Elizabeth are in bed in a wonderful bliss. Serena loved the bird sound. Then somehow a black cat jumped onto the bed and woke up Serena "Serena! You've got to read this!" the cat tells Serena as it holds out a newspaper. Serena is frightened awake and says "Hey Luna! Don't bother a girl while she is asleep!" Luna holds out the newspaper and says "You better read this." Serena looks in and reads "Nuclear Explosion in Middle East! 30,000 marines dead!" Serena looks down and sees the nuclear explosion then moves downward and looks at the pictures of a few marines and are named "Sgt. Paul Jackson" and "Lt. Vasquez". The marines are marked "deceased".

"Who would detonate a nuclear explosive in the Middle East?!" Serena asks with wild eyes. Luna reads further into the news paper and finds the culprit's name: Khaled Al-Asad. "Al-Asad? Who's that?" Serena wonders rubbing the back of her head. Luna explains "The 3rd most powerful man in the Middle East. He even murdered president Yasir Al-Fulani." Elizabeth is awake and says to Serena "Morning. What happened?" Serena tells her "Elizabeth. I have a new danger. His name's Khaled Al-Asad."

Elizabeth takes the newspaper and reads it until she reaches Al-Asad. "You're right." Elizabeth gets out of bed and gets dressed. Serena gets her clothes on from the bathroom. "Let's head down to breakfast and meet up with Gaz." Serena suggests. The 2 women head out and Elizabeth takes her room key.

* * *

At breakfast, it seemed crowded. Gaz got himself waffles, Price some eggs and Soap got himself a bagel. The 3 SAS men sat down at a table and ate. They then see Elizabeth and Serena walk up to their table and Serena tells Gaz "You're right. You are after that man in the newspaper." Price nods as does Soap and Soap tells her "You wouldn't want to go to the middle east. There's havoc down there right now."

Just then a few women arrive and Serena notices them wearing seifukus. "Hey girls!" Serena waves to them. Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina wave back to Serena as she walks up to them. Elizabeth sat with the SAS men. "You that nuclear explosion like i heard?" Soap asks. Elizabeth nods and tells the 2 SAS guys "You're Soap and Price. Am i correct?" Price answers "Yes." for Soap. "What would happen if one of their OpFor men got down here?" Price asks the red headed waitress. "We could all be dead in a few seconds. They are terrorists." Elizabeth toke a bite of her sandwich.

Soap turns to Serena's friends and asks "Friends of yours?" Elizabeth says "Yeah." Price reminds Serena and her friends "Guys, having a meeting in my hotel room tonight. Very urgent."

Gaz notices a blonde with a blue haired woman and a green haired woman. "Hey. Who are they sir?" Gaz asks and Soap motions for Gaz to sit back down. Soap walks up to them and asks who they are. He sees the blonde wearing a brown suit, and the 2 others wearing high school uniforms. The blonde answers "Amara. Those 2 i'm sitting with are Michelle and Trista. I heard about the explosion in the middle East too."

Soap asks the 3 women "Price is holding a private meeting in his room tonight. Care to come?" then they all nod and Amara gets out a cell phone "Rini, if Hotaru is with you, i think some guy named Soap is wanting the Sailor Scouts at a special meeting." Rini's voice says "Okay. I'll bring Luna-P too."

Ami checks her scores on her tests as she is sitting down with her friends. "I think i got an A on my test yesterday." Amy said. Serena blows some air and tells her "Yippee for you. I did poorly."

After finishing breakfast the SAS men leave.

* * *

The men head down to the Game Center Crown Arcade, The men play a number of arcade games until they see Amara enter. soap was enjoying the Sailor V arcade game as Price watches. Soap got a game over and puts a hand on his head in embarrassment. "All my training for this shit?" Soap asks himself. Gaz is enjoying himself playing Lethal Enforcers. As Price is sitting down checking his money, Amara sits down with the captain.

"Hey there. Didn't Soap meet you at breakfast?" Price checks while fixing his hat. Amara tells the captain "Yes. He was very nice Captain Price." Price knew that the woman had friends with her. Gaz sits down next to his captain. "You're that wanker from before." Gaz tells Amara.

"Amara, Trista, i have a strong feeling these guys aren't evil." Michelle stares at Price then Gaz. After counting his money, Price looks up at Trista and asks her "When did you hear the explosion?" Trista replies "I was sleeping with my friends when the radio came on and told us about the explosion in the Middle East." Amara opens her newspaper and shows it to Price and Gaz.

"Aw, bloody hell. If the marines can't get Al-Asad, who will?" Gaz says as he reads the newpaper.

Price stands up and tells the women "I'll be holding a meeting in my hotel room, tonight. Don't be late now."

Price walks up to Andrew who was watching people from the desk. "Spend time with your family?" Price asks.

Andrew nods and says "Sometimes."

Price lands a hand on the desk and tells him "A man who never spends times with his family may never be a real man. I may have got a wife to care about myself."

Andrew smirks and says "I heard that your friend Gaz made friends with my sister."

Gaz yells "I bloody heard that!"

Price walks to Gaz and says "We're heading back now. Get Soap and let's go." then Price goes out the front door.

* * *

Azerbaijan.

Al-Asad is viewing some villagers who were chattering in Russian about the explosion Al-Asad caused in the Middle East. He had some Ultranationalists and OpFors around himself.

Right now, Al-Asad and his men are playing Crazy Eights. A masked OpFor gets the wrong card and al-Asad had won.

"You need to pick the right card." Al-Asad compliments.

The OpFor was confused "But sir. I don't know how America will retalliate."

Al-Asad shows the Joker card "This card will represent their death at our hands. Soon we can make our country a btter place for us men to live in happiness. All who would oppose us, they are the ones who are utterly evil." he slams the card and stabs it with a knife.

Then a radio goes off. Al-Asad answers "Who is it?"

A Russian answers "Major Ivan. We have just inserted our men in Tokyo, Japan. We'll make SAS pay for losses we suffered in Western Russia."

"Damn it. Did you check where SAS men are?"

Ivan radios in "We have. At the Tokyo Grand Inn. We're gonna bring some men to give them a living hell."

Al-Asad asks "Are they the only ones inside?"

Ivan tells him "I think from a distance, i saw a number of cars outside the hotel. They could be bodyguards but i don't know."

Al-Asad tells him "Just get your men over to the hotel and keep an eye on things for me."

Ivan confirms "Da. We'll be heading out now. I'll let you know when i have the heads of the SAS at my feet. Out." then Ivan disconnects.

An OpFor turns his head and asks "Do you think the SAS have dug us all a deep grave?"

Al-Asad turns his head and says "Laa. They only dug their own graves tonight."

The masked Opfor says "Let's hope their plan in Japan succeeds."

Al-Asad puts his gun down and heads for a bed and lays down "Just wake me when the Russians succeed." then closes his eyes.

* * *

Back in Tokyo

Later on in the evening, Price, Gaz and Soap are playing cards in the hotel room. As soon as the clock rings, the door is knocked on. Price answers and he sees Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Rini at the door. He orders "Come in people." the women come in. Elizabeth, Molly and Melvin walk into the room as they wanted to attend themselves.

The women and the SAS men sit down and Price explains "We have some common enemies now. There is one from the Middle East and another from Russia. The OpFor and Ultranationalists. They have been terrorizing the world for their own game. Al-Asad executed Al-Fulani and the Ultranationalists captured Nikolai once. The marines failed and now this is where we start."

Lita opens up a little mirror and fixes herself then says to Price "So you guys want us to join you in this fight against these "OpFor" and "Ultranationalists"? Gaz says "That's what we're gonna do Lita." Soap stands up and explains "I had just joined the SAS days ago. Price has liked my combat skills. I did try to throw Kamarov off a ledge with Gaz."

Price continues "We must stop the Ultranationalists. With great fire power comes great team work. If we fight together, we can save the world from those bastards." Amy turns to Molly "Listen, i think we could use some drinks in this meeting. Can you and Elizabeth head down to get some ice?" Elizabeth and Molly head out to go down stairs and get some ice.

"As i was saying. Al-Asad leads the OpFor forces from the Middle East. Do not let the fact they like justice sway you. They are all terrorists!" Price sips his water then says "If i were to check for an area containing Ultranationalist Russians, i would check it out!"

"We the SAS are doing our best to find Al-Asad. Now if he gets his hands on a warhead and then detonates it in America...." Soap shows a demonstration video of nuclear bomb going off in Washington D.C. then continues "Game's over." Raye gets shocked and says "Boy. I never liked terrorism anyway."

Just then Gaz's radio goes off and he turns it on "What is it command?" Gaz is pissed. "I got some disturbing news. I need a word with Bravo Six, Bravo Five." Gaz hans his radio to Price and the captain asks "What is it?" command says "We found a fleet of Ultranationalists heading for you by vehicles. 2 trucks." Price asks "Direction?" "The hotel you're at." Soap says to command "When?" "Just about.... now. There nearing the main entrance of the hotel."

Downstairs, Molly and Elizabeth fill the ice bucket with as much ice as they need. They even have bottles of soda for the meeting. But then the sliding doors open revealing several balaclava wearing Ultranationalists and a high ranking officer outside. The men aim guns at the 2 women.

From the hotel room, Gaz looks outside and sees the Ultranationalists. "Uh... Michelle, you might wanna...." Gaz turns his head but Trista, Amara and Michelle are gone. They hear a Russian tell them through a loud speaker "This is major Ivan! Come out with your hands up!" Serena runs to the view and notices them down below. Ivan tells them "To enemies of the Ultranationalists! We have captured 2 of your comrades!" Ivan points a gun at the 2 women before him standing at the doorway of the hotel.

"We know you're up there! Surrender now SAS and we will spare your comrades!" Serena is shocked and says "No! Not Elizabeth or Molly!" Melvin panics and says "What am i gonna do? What am i gonna do?" Soap calms him down. Ivan continues through the loud speaker "If you do not surrender, your comrades will die!" Amy has a shocked face too. Soap and Gaz run out as does Serena, Amy, Rini and Raye.

"Very well. I will give out 20 seconds before i execute your comrades!" Ivan warns.

Serena and her friends run down the stairwell at a fast pace as the death count begins.

"20!"

Soap and Gaz un-safety their weapons as they run down the stairs separate from Serena.

"19!"

Soap reaches the first floor and demands to the maid "Where's the entrance?!" then the maid points out they can take a short cut."

"18!"

The girls had transformed then head outside to find a way around.

"17!"

Molly is scared "Oh Elizabeth! I'm scared!"

"16!"

Elizabeth calms down Molly saying "Someone will come for us. The hero always does in the end."

"15!"

Price watches and thinks "Come on Soap! Get there now!"

"14!"

Hotaru puts her hands together as if she were praying.

"13!"

A shadow appears behind the Ultranationalists.

"12!"

The shadows walk up behind the Russians.

"11!"

"Hurry up Serena!" Lita says.

"10!"

Gaz prepares to get out a grenade launcher.

"9!"

Gaz gets into position ready to fire.

"8!"

One of the shadow's hands behind the unaware Ultranationalists raises.

"7!"

"It's about to get bloody down there."

"6!"

Soap bites his lower lip ready to fire his M4A1 at an Ultranationalist.

"5!"

The shadow hand glows with energy.

"4!"

Sailor Moon runs as fast as she can.

"3!"

"World...."

"2!"

"SHAKIIIIIIIIING!" the ball of energy runs along the ground flying to the unaware Ultranationalists. The Russians are hit and some are sent flying right into a wall. Elizabeth and Molly run for safety.

Ivan gets up and sees 3 Sailors in front of himself. Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Ivan gets out a pistol and prepares to fire but Uranus does a sweep kick to his legs. "Don't pick on the innocent!" Neptune tells Ivan. Ivan throws Uranus off and prepares to shoot Neptune but he is shot himself. The shooter was Soap! Ivan falls the ground as he coughs up blood. Dead.

"That was bloody close there Soap!" Gaz says getting deep breathes.

Soap looks at Sailor Moon and says "You appear to look fine in that outfit lass."

Sailor Moon nods.

Gaz says "I was right. The mugging and busjacking she stopped was true. My photo was right. You are Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon and her other allies Sailors Mercury, Mars and Mini Moon notices the knocked out Russians get up and one of them says "Who the hell are they? Get them guys!" the men charge with fists ready. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune sends a ball of watery energy out to hit the oncoming Russians and kills them. "No bloody shit!" Gaz was shocked. The sailors de-transform back to original forms.

"What do you say you Sailor Troopers?" Soap asks.

"Okay. We'll tag along with the SAS. Ultranationalism fighting will be a fight to remember." Amara tells Soap. "Okay then. We'll check out in the morning and meet up with Nikolai." Soap explains.

Gaz walks up to and comforts Elizabeth. "You're okay kid." Gaz tells the red head.

Elizabeth stops panicking and says "Thanks Gaz."

Gaz tells her "This is it. When i get R&R after the mission i have, i may come to Japan."

Gaz walks away.

* * *

**i also seemed to have used an old arcade game called "Lethal Enforcers" from Konami. That game belongs to Konami.**


	6. Safehouse

After checking out of the hotel, Price, Soap and Gaz head for the SAS air base. As soon as they arrived, the girls arrived in different cars. Price heads inside to fix himself a coffee. Just then a plane arrives and Nikolai comes out of the cockpit.

"So did you find Al-Asad?" Price asks his friend.

Nikolai shows some papers and says "The man is a coward Captain Price. Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself. There is a safehouse in Azerbaijan that Al-Asad has used before. There are the coordinates."

The Russian hands Price the papers and he reads the coordinates.

Soap puts hand on his chin and says "Now that's the place. We may have Al-Asad cornered just yet."

Price then puts the papers up and says "Okay nice work Nikolai. Gaz i want everyone showered up before we go to Azerbaijan."

Gaz says to Price "I hear it's lovely this time of year." then turns to Soap and the girls "Okay. I want everyone showered up before we all head to Azerbaijan. That's where Al-Asad is hiding."

Serena drops her jaw and says "Do we have to?"

Gaz yells "Hell yes!"

* * *

Minutes later the girls are in the shower rooms. Amy is sharing her shower stall with Lita.

"So what kind of man do you think Soap is Lita?"

Lita puts her hands on her chin and says "I think he must be very sweet."

Amy washes her breasts then says "If i could be in the SAS, i can be their intelligence gatherer."

Lita pats her leg "Maybe i should try and be more like MacTavish sometimes.

Amy closes her eyes as the hair trickles at her head and hair damping it. "Besides, Al-Asad is a dangerous man."

They can hear Gaz shout from outside "I bloody heard that!"

Amy calls out to Gaz "When we get to Azerbaijan, we can bring the things we use to transform. Alright?"

Gaz says "Okay. You can be the scouts against the Ultranationalists alright."

Lita then hugs her friend pressing their naked bodies together. Lita opened her mouth and began to play with Amy's with her tongue. As the kissing went on, Amy moved her left hand to rub Lita's vagina. This got Lita aroused and excited. They didn't want to moan loudly as Gaz or Soap could hear them. After a few minutes of love, the girls came and they rest on the shower floor for 2 minutes.

Amy sighs "Whew. I love being wet." then looks to Lita with a smile "We should do this more often."

Lita smiles back and tells her "I should shower with you more than i would alone."

Then Price enters the shower room and announces "While you were all showering, i have some uniforms for you all outside. Their all SAS."

Mina shuts off the water in her stall and looks at the captain "So we'll try to look like your people?"

Price nods "Gaz and Soap will be training you on hand to hand combat and firearms combat. We head out to Azerbaijan soon."

While Serena enjoys the hot water, Luna walks by and tells her "Did you hear that?"

Serena turns her head and said "No. What was it?"

Luna explains "It appears that Captain John Price is giving you and your friends uniforms. Even Rini will be getting one her size."

Serena is excited and shouts "A little girl in a uniform?!"

Luna nods. The cat then leaves.

* * *

After the shower up. The girls are taught to handle weapons and fight in hand to hand situations. The plane soon left with the SAS men and the girls on board. The young girls were at first annoyed by the uniforms but then they managed. Amara, Michelle and Trista enjoyed the SAS uniforms.

* * *

Hours later, the teams land safely in Azerbaijan. The teams can hear loud noises from the mountains. Price notices a loyalist and says "There's Kamarov's man. Let's go."

The loyalist walks up to Price and tells him "Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him."

Price replies "Perfect. Move out."

Serena is continuously bothered by the gun shots and people screaming from the other side. "What going on over there?" Serena is worried.

The loyalist says "It's the Ultranationalists. They're killing the villagers."

Lita gets mad and says "Not for long they're not!"

The teams head up the hill and sees a villager running in horror from 2 bad Russians with guns. Before they can pick off the poor villager, Soap takes out one while Trista shoots the other. The villager runs past without a good "thank you". As Russians in the above house fire from the windows, Gaz takes some out with his G36C. soon Ultranationalists are running out of houses with guns and shooting. Amy manages to pick some off with her MP5.

A Russian throws a grenade at Price and he shouts "Look out! Grenade!" but Amara picks up the grenade and throws it right back. The explosion kills the Russian ultranationalist.

They soon clear out the house of Russians and they check for Al-Asad. Soup checks an empty room and says "Clear!" Raye checks another and says "No one's in here."

Fire comes form another building and Price orders "Soap! Call an air strike on that building!" Soap pinpoints the building where the gun fire is coming from and says "I need fire support on that building over there!" then he hears a russian say "Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support." then the Havoc helicopter appears and shoots up the building firing on Soap's comrades with machine guns and rockets. After enough firing the pilot says "2-5 here. We need to refuel and rearm. We won't be available for some time.

The 2 teams then fight through building to building searching for Al-Asad. No sign of him in either. They check the building where Soap called for air support on. Mina picks some off with the M4A1 carbine given to her and Hotaru kills some too. Hotaru checks the bedroom and says "He didn't show his face here." Gaz checks a room and says "Negative ID. Al-Asad is not here."

The groups then decide to check the barn on the top of the mountain. Serena thinks to herself "Al-Asad. I won't forgive you for what happened to the marines i read about."

As soon as they reach the top and near the farm. Some hostiles move out and try to shoot the groups. After they are cleared a man jumps out of the barn window with lighting speed. He roller skates to the groups and is armed with claws on his arms. he is shirtless and is wearing Russian Army pants. The man says "Hello gentlemen. My name is Claws! You won't be meeting Al-Asad!" Amara and Michelle step up and do transformations.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

Seconds later. Sailors Uranus and Neptune appear. Uranus orders Claws "I'm here to see your man. I'm not hear to impress his lackeys." Neptune tells Claws "Step aside. We only want Al-Asad."

Claw sticks his claws together and says "So, if you want Al-Asad. Get through me!" then runs around the barnyard on his roller blades. Uranus and Neptune chase after him. Claws dashes past Uranus giving her a little cut on her arm. "You saw i'm faster than you 2. You can thank Zakhaev. Victor Zakhaev."

"Zakhaev, who's Victor?" Neptune wonders.

"The leader of the field Ultranationalists. And now that you know that, you're gonna die!" Claws dashes over to Neptune, but she delivers a swift kick to the man's face. Soap prepares to call in air support but Uranus tells him "We don't need support for this guy! We can take him."

Claws runs over and yells "Stop your yapping!" and swings his arms in alternating directions but Uranus slides under and grabs one of his legs with hers and throws him to the ground. Uranus flips backwards like a gymnist as Claws gets up. Claws dashes forward but Uranus prepares something ith her right hand.

"Uranus World Shaking!!!" then hits the ground sending a ball of energy forward to the bad guy. The bad guy is hit pretty hard and is thrown into a wall. Before he can get himself free, Soap finishes the job with his Ak74 he stole, killing the assassin. The assassin Claw falls off the wall and hits the ground dead.

Price walks up to the barn door and says "Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He's no good to us dead. Let's go. Price picks the lock and Lita rushes in and dodges Al-Asad's Desert Eagle gun. Lita gets close and punches the arabic man then does a graceful kick to his face, knocking him out.

Minutes later...

"Why'd you do it?!" Price demands as he punches a tied up Al-Asad. "Where did you get the bomb?!" Price asks loudly.

Al-Asad shouts something in Arabic.

Price asks "Who then?!" then punches Al-Asad again.

Al-Asad again says something in Arabic then gets another punch from Price.

Price demands "Who?! Who was it?! Give me a name!" there is a pause then "A name!! I want his NAME!" the proceeds to beat Al-Asad up until a cell phone rings. Gaz picks it up off the ground. Gaz says as he stares at the phone "Sir. It's his cell phone." Gaz tosses Price the cell phone past Amara and Michelle. "Nice throw." Amara comments to Gaz. Price catches the phone then answers it.

Price puts the phone on speaker and hears a Russian from the other end talking angrily. Price hangs up the phone then turns to Al-Asad who is resisting. Price takes out an M1911 and shoots the Arabic villain in the head. Al-Asad is dead.

Trista worriedly asks "Who was that?"

Price answers "Zakhaev." a little pause then "Imran Zakhaev."


	7. Flashback: All Ghillied Up

-Flashback-

Russia, 1996.

(Price's POV)

I was just a lieutenant back then, doing some wetwork. Chernobyl. Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later, lot of 'em still used it to get their hands on nuclear material. A lot of 'em...including one Imran Zakhaev. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That;s one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an asassination order since the second World War. I was under the command of Captain MacMillan.

* * *

Now i inserted outside Ukraine. After the landing, i got out my sniper rifle and was ready for action. My captain warned me "Too much radiation. We'll have to go around."

So then we decided to take another approach to the city.

MacMillan told me "Follow me, and keep low." as we ran for a shed. We had to run carefully. "Careful There's pockets of radiation in this area. if you absorb too much, you're a dead man." MacMillan ordered and i nodded.

Macmillian noticed "Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits."

We saw some of the russians talking about something. Macmillan told me "Take one out when the other's not lookin'.". One of the guards turns his head from his buddy then i shoot him in the head. I then get his friend too. Poor buggers. Macmillan taunted them "Good night." then he gets up.

We hide outside a house MacMillan sees "4 tangos inside and a dog. Don't even think about it." he warned. We just nodded them off. We moved until he told me "Tango by the car."

MacMillian asked me "Wanna take him out or let him pass? Your call." i just shot the wanker in the head. We then move up further until we arrive at a church. There was a guard in the tower watching for stragglers. My captain told me "Let's move up for a better view." we go up slowly not wanting to draw attention. My captain asks me if i have a shot on the guard then i do and kill him. MacMillan comments "Beautiful." then i kill the guard in the north.

We head inside the church and i look around. Used to be a pretty one but not anymore. We head outside when MacMillan hears a helicopter. He asks if i hear that and said "I do." MacMillan told me "Stay in the shadows." as the helicopter flew by over us not looking. We then leave the cemetary to an open area. We jump over a fence when we hear a tank rollin' in. We get down.

My captain warns "Easy lad. There's too many for us to handle. Let ''em go. Just keep your profile low and hold your fire." We anticipate their path. I almost got stopped then in the end i made it out alive.

After we get clear, we see some dead men being thrown into a lake. "Looks like they already killed the men they couldn't buy out." MacMillan said. This was gonna be a challenge for me. The guards walked until i shot them. My captain told me "Don;t fire on the men by the lorry. Let's take 'em one at the same time." After another dead man is thrown in, i kill one and MacMillan does the same with the other.

We move along and move to a container area. We stay in the shadows as we hear conversations from the Russians. My captain notices a Russian moving to a container i let my captain get him. The guard begins to take a piss when MacMillan grabs a knife and stabs him to death.

We continue to hide until a guard is walking towards us. When he comes by, a run to him and break his neck. We then go into a big container and he opens it on the other side. We see a big convention. My captain comments "That's a bloody convention out there." then orders "Get ready to move on my signal." seconds later he gives the go ahead. We crawl up under about 3 trucks until i can see the city perfectly. We move along until my captain sees a sniper on the fire escape. He orders me to shoot him which i do.

After running through the playground, we go into the building and head back outside. We're almost there. Suddenly we see a dog eating a corpse up. We walk up to it and MacMillan quips "Pooch doesn't look too friendly." We find a way around. We walk inside a building and i see what used to be a swimming pool until the meltdown. "Look at this place. 50 thousand people used to live here. Now it's a ghost town." I ask him "Sure about it." he just nodded.

We soon leave the building as we near our objective. This was it. I would get Zakhaev.


	8. Flashback: One Shot One Kill

Prypiat, Ukraine, 1996

(Price's POV)

We arrived at the look out to view Zakhaev's exchange. At where i lay was a picture of Imran Zakhaev. My captain MacMillian told me. "Lieutenant Price. The meeting is under way. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area."

I then go into the sniper rifle we set up. I look into the scope as my captain tells me "The wind's gettin' a bit choppy. You can either compensate fire or wait it out, but he might leave try to leave before she dies down. You're call."

I asked MacMillan "What did you teach me back then." then he explained "Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance, try to take the Coriolis effect into account."

MacMillan watched me zoom in my scope on the bad guys over at the meeting. Then i saw Zakhaev come up carrying a briefcase. He set it down on a car and opened it up. MacMillan told me "Okay. I see him. Wait for my mark."

We got him now. "Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Imran Zakhaev." my captain confirmed.

While we watch the meeting and the flag for the winds, a helicopter blocks us. "Ach. Where did he come from? Patience laddie. Wait for a good shot." MacMillan says about the helicopter then it flies off again.

After a few seconds, the wind stops and MacMillan orders "It's now or never! Take the shot!!" then i fire the rifle at Zakhaev. The bullet flies until it hits Zakhaev in his left arm, severing it.

My captain congratulates "Target down! I think i saw his arm fly off. Let's let shock and blood loss do the rest. We got 'em good." But we didn't have time to celebrate yet. The helicopter that blocked us, now spotted us!

"Shit! They're onto us! Take him down!" MacMillan shouts then i fire a sniper round at the pilot, killing him and send the helicopter spiralling to the ground. After the helicopter is down my captain told me "Good shot! Let's get out of here! They'll be looking for us!"

I leave the sniper rifle and then head to rappel down the hotel wall to get a short cut. The explosion above us nearly blows the hooks off. We get down safely and proceed to head for the extraction point.

MacMillan ordered me "Follow me!" then he contacts a helicopter "Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six! We got ourselves compromised! We're heading to extraction point Four!" then the pilot says through the radio "Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route, E.T.A. 20 minutes. Don't be late." then i say "I know."

We were going to have a lot of Russian company coming after us. We had 20 minutes to escape. We shoot up some Ruskies then we head to what used to be an apartment building. We rush through it and jump out a window to get to the next building. I shoot a wild dog barking at me. When we got inside, MacMillan saw some bad guys coming for us and ordered "Plant the claymore by the door!"

I get out some claymore and rush to the door to plant it. As soon as some Russians got to it, they get blown up. After shooting up some more Russians, MacMillian sees another helicopter as he shouted "Enemy helicopter! Snipe the bastard!" we rush to find a safe distance and i snipe the bastard in the head. MacMillan taunted the pilot "Good night bastard!"

The helicopter loses control and it slides across the ground. MacMillan sees this and yells "Oh crap! Run for it!" then we had to run as fast as we could. As i get safe, MacMillan breaks his ankle and says "Aw shit! I can't move!" I pick up MacMillian as i would have to carry him the rest of the way. MacMillan orders "If we see trouble ahead, put me down somewhere so i can cover you!" as i carry MacMillan to the extraction point, i hold a gun in one hand to help me out.

We continue along until we go inside another apartment building. We run into 2 soldiers and a dog. I manage to kick the dog and shoot pooch up before it gets up. I kill the 2 soldiers as well. After clearing out more enemies, we head into the swimming place where we came through before. No one was seemingly left to follow us. We then reach the ferris wheel. MacMillan told me "Our helicopter is standing by." I put MacMillan down behind the ferris wheel so he can cover me.

"You think you'll be okay?" I said then he said "I'm fine. I'll signal the helicopter to get us out of here. If you have any claymores, use them." So then i go about setting claymore traps for our "visitors" to come through. After using the claymores Delta Two-Four contacted us again "Alpha Six, we have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Big Bird out."

The fighting soon began. Some step on my claymores as they try to get me. Me and MacMillan pick some off with our guns. We were about to be finished when fire rained down from above. It was our ride out of here.

The seaknight landed and out came some marines. I waved "Hey! We're over here!" When the helicopter arrived, i carried MacMillan on my shoulder then set him in a seat in the seaknight. The helicopter takes off as we were fired on but not hit. We knew it could be over soon for Zakhaev.

-Flashback end-

* * *

(Normal POV)

Back in Azerbaijan as Price sat with Gaz.

"After the bloody escape, i continued my services to SAS while MacMillan retired. I thought Zakhaev had died. I was wrong. I will not rest until Zakhaev is dead." then Mac came in to speak with his captain. "Sir, remember when Soap beat my record at Credenhill?"

Price gets out a can of beer and replies "Yes. Soap may be much more fitting then you Mac."

Mac puts a hand on his head "Maybe when he dies, i can become sarge."

Gaz takes the beer and tells Mac "Good luck with that." then checks the watch and says "E.T.A. of choppers is half an hour Price."

Price tells him "We may be corpses for ten minutes by then." suddenly his radio goes off.

Price answers "Whoever's calling me, what do you have to report?" then Amy;s voice is heard telling him "They're coming up here!"

Price stands up and shouts "How many are we talking about!"

Serena's voice is heard and tells the captain "Too many for us to count! And even too many to fight!"

Price asks "What are the bad guys coming up here for?"

Serena's voice replied "I think they were ocming all the way up here to pick up Al-Asad. But he's dead now. Right?"

Price nods and says "Keep us informed on their progress up here. Out!" then disconnects.

Price turns to Gaz "Every Ultranationalist psycho in Zakhaev's pocket is about to show up on our doorstep. Coming to get Al-Asad."

Soap then remarks "What's left of the bastard."

Price nods "Right. We'll set charges along phase line Alpha on the southern hill. And more along phase line Bravo. We'll delay those bastards all the way back to the top and hold up at the extraction point in the fields of the barn. Questions"

Mac says "No sir."

Gaz gets up "Let's do this."

This is going to be a bloody battle soon.


	9. Heat

"Surrender at once and your lives will be spared. I assure you do make right choice given the circumstances. Drop your weapons and surrender at once! We will not harm you." a high ranking russian demands.

The 2 teams head down the hill as Price says "Ignore that load of bullocks. Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the southern approach."

Mac radios "Sir, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when."

As the teams nears the southern approach they hear the Russian say "We know you are hding in the village. You are surrounded. There is no where to run. Surrender and make it easy on yourself."

As one of the teams wait outside, the other goes into towers to shoot at enemies from above. soap says "This is gonna get bloody soon." Price radios Mac "Do it!" then Mac goes "Ka-boom!" as he presses the detonates.

Soon explosions are on the hills as Russians are sent flying everywhere. Gaz compliments "Nice shot mate!" then the teams from different positions rain fire at the bad guys. A Russian prepares to snipe Soap when Gaz shoots him first and says "Got him."

Soap mows down some Russians with the SAW machine gun. A balaclava Russian heads up close to Soap and pulls out a hand gun. Before the Russian does anything, he is shot by someone and falls over, dead. Soap turns to Raye who fired from a window. Another Russian pulls out a grenade and nearly throws it but someone shoots his hand and the grenade blows up when it hits the grass killing him. Gaz shouts "Did i do that?!" then Lita shouts "It was me Gaz!"

After enough Russians are down Gaz orders "Soap! Get to the minigun and cover the western flank. Go!" Soap runs to a crashed helicopter and gets on a minigun set up on it. Soap starts the machine gun up and fires lots of rounds at multiple Russians running at him. He fires on until multiple enemy helicopters come from the air. "We got a problem here! Heads up!" Gaz shouts. "Wow! That's a lot of helis!" Soap shouts.

Price radios Serena who was firing on multiple Ruskies "Serena! Head to the tavern! Get the detonators!" then Serena runs for the tavern and tries to find the detonators. "Price, i can't see them down here!" Serena radios the SAS captain then he replies "They're bloody up stairs!" Serena finds the detonators and detonates them setting off epxlosions killing some Russians. "Got them!" Serena shots in victory. Soap runs off the machine gun not wanting to get left behind in the village.

As the explosions were like fireworks Mac radios Price "We have enemy tanks approaching from the north!" then gets shot in the stomach "Bloody hell i'm hit!" Gaz radios "Mac's in toruble! Soap! Serena! Get to the barn and stop the tanks! Use the javelin!"

The groups head to the top of the hill and Soap and Serena grab a javelin rocket launcher each. Soap aims carefully and fires one at a tank. The tank is blown up by the flying rocket. Serena aims at one with her javelin and when she fires at a tank, she falls clumsily backwards from the rocket flying up. The tank is destroyed anyway. Gaz warns "Serena! Don't hurt yourself!"

Mac still wounded heads out to help. He kills some Russians with his machine gun until a brave Russian fires some shots at Mac's chest and head. Soap turns in horror and shouts "MAAAAAAAC!" Mac falls over and lies dead. Soap and Serena destroy 2 more tanks and Soap runs over to his SAS colleague. "No Mac! You can't die! You've got to wake up! Answer me! Don't leave Price and me!" Soap warns to his dead friend. Amara walks to Mac's corpse and tells Soap "Forget it. Let him rest in peace. He's gone." then closes Mac's eyes.

A pilot radio voice is heard "Bravo Six, this is Gryphon Two-Seven, we just crossed into Azerbaijani air space. E.T.A. is four minutes. Be ready for pick up!" Soap shouts triumphantly "Finally! We can get out of here!" but the the voice on Price's radio goes off and says "Bravo Six! The LZ is TOO hot! We cannot land at the barn, i repeat, we CANNOT land at the barn! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains!"

Gaz gets pissed and says "Aw that's just great! Now where are they gonna land now?!" then the pilot contacts Bravo "Bravo Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land at the bottom of the hill to avoid a lock-on."

Gaz gets even madder and says "Oh has he gone and taken a piss?! We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?!" Mina shouts "Calm down Gaz! We'll make it to the LZ at the bottom of the hill!" then Price orders "Soap! Serena! Take point! Go!" then the 2 rush down mopping up any Russians in the way.

A Russian runs out of hiding and runs at Soap wanting to ram his rifle butt into his head. Amy notices and shoots him in the head. "We're almost there! Are you there yet?!" Soap yells then the pilot tells him "We're almost there."

Just then Soap and Serena could hear 4 helicopters roaring above them. Soap looks above and sees a helicopter with no protective glass and 3 others with no protective glass also.

Soap yells out "Who the bloody hell is that?!"

The pilot of one wearing an oxygen mask says "Hello there Soap! Night Hawk's bird squad has come for your life!"

Night Hawk and another helicopter proceed to open machine gun fire on Soap who runs to cover.

"Hey! Where did he go?! Find him guys!" Night Hawk orders.

Soap aims a gun from his covering spot and silently says "Watch the birdie you bastard."

He comes out and sees Night Hawk. Night Hawk taunts Soap "I have you now boy." before he can fire, he fails to notice Sailor Moon appear behind him and use a special rod on him. The pilot loses control.

"I.... I can't move! Am i a dead man?!" Night Hawk panics.

Sailor Moon tells him "Not yet. Let's do a little favor first."

Night Hawk says "This can't be happening."

Sailor Moon orders "Go left." then the pilot complies. He causes a henchman of his to crash into a building. Sailor Moon orders "Now right."

A helicopter piloted by an Ultranationalist is about to chase Gaz. A spear is thrown and Sailor Moon points to the helicopter trying to find Price.

The Ultranationlist says "That was close." in Russian. He suddenly hears a bothersome noise then the tail rotor comes loose. Sailor Moon threw the spear at the tail rotor. The helicopter spins out of control and hits the road almost hitting Gaz. "That's bloody outrageous mate!" Gaz shouts.

The Ultranationalist in his helicopter ready to fire on Price says "Alright. Now i've got you." in Russian but then sees something above his head coming down. "What' the hell's going on sir!?" the Russian asks then the helicopter above begins hitting the main propellers and he soon crashes into the tavern.

Night Hawk begins to lose control as Sailor Moon gracefully jumps off. Night Hawk yells "We're going down!" then he finally crashes into a building.

Sailor Moon de-transforms to Serena and Soap admires "You earned your pay Serena! Now let's get to the landing zone!" then the team continues on.

As the 2 teams make their way to the bottom of the hill, they see 2 helicopters and out of one of them pops out 3 marines. one of them an african-american who tells them "Thought you guys needed a ride outta here." then the teams get aboard separate ones and the african-american says "Alright we're all aboard." then the helicopters head up. One of the pilots says "Baseplate this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We got 'em and we're comin' home. Out." Soap relieved says "What a bad day."

Gaz looks back and says "It had cost us Mac. Those bastards. I'll make them pay for this!"

* * *

A safehouse in Russia. Victor Zakhaev (the same man from the prologue of the story) is sitting down at a table discussing what happened today with his men. "It appears Al-Asad has been murdered. We have a big enemy. Russia will be reborn in my father's name." Victory explains in Russian.

A Russian says "Sir. Can't we just go and get some caviar?" in Russian. Victor shakes his head.

Victor shows a photo of some SAS men. "These are the men who killed our man."

Another Russian tells him "Think of what your father would say to Al-Asad's murderers!"

Victor tells him "He would call them murderers. That's what the British are!"

The Russian puts his hands back and tells Victor "Sorry if i asked." then Victor stands up.

"I have no usage of excuses you skeez!" then shoots the Russian in the head with an M1911.

Victor gets out his Uzi and explains "I must take up arms now. The time for waiting is over. I will avenge Al-Asad myself." then cocks his Uzi.

* * *

Hours later, the helicopters carrying the 2 teams land at an American base. Some marines head out to meet them. Price turns his head to the African-American and asks "Who are you anyway?" the man answers "Griggs. Did you get the bastard?"

Soap wipes some sweat off himself and says "How we say more tonight. I need a lie down." then Soap heads to find a barracks to rest.


	10. The Sins of the Father

After arriving at the U.S base. Amara and Michelle decide to have a walk around. They walk right to some marines who are playing basketball. The 2 women walk right into court.

"Hey get of the court!" an african american marine shouts.

Another marine tells him "Calm down Macey. They're allies." Macey continues his game with his fellow marines. Amara turns her head "How's the action guys? Mind if i play?" the marines shake their heads.

Macey throws the basketball to Amara and she dribbles the ball a bit before jumping and dunking the ball into the hoop. Macey shouts "Aw man! Never jumped like that!" Michelle turns to a marine and says "Amara must be very good at this sport."

A marine tells another "Roycewitz. See if you can take her man." Roycewitz stands up and cracks his knuckles. He grabs the basketball and runs for another hoop wanting to throw it in. Before Roycewitz could throw, Michelle swoops the ball out of his hand and throws it right into the other hoop.

"If Vasquez were here, he could kick you ass in basketball man!" Roycewitz says to Amara and Michelle. Amara spins the basketball in one finger telling the marines "Another sports miscalculation on your part." then throws the ball back to the marines. The 2 walk away.

Macey shoots the basketball and says "What a screwup!"

As they walk along the base, Michelle says to Amara "I think Al-Asad was right. He didn't kill the marines in the capital." Amara looks up and says "I think your right Michelle. We got to find who killed the marines and fast." Amara checks her watch "Not much time."

Trista tells the 2 "I checked the records and that man you fought was right. Victor Zakhaev is Imran's son." Amara finishes her sandwich and says "Like father, like son."

* * *

Inside the base, Griggs, Soap, Gaz, Price and Serena are looking at a picture of four men.

"We got that bastard." Griggs crosses out Al-Asad's head on the picture.

Price disappointingly tells Griggs "Still, he's not the one responsible for killing your marines. Sorry mate."

Gaz looks at Zakhaev on the picture "Imran Zakhaev, huh? The man's a ghost. Intel says he;s gone underground."

Price clenches a hand into a fist "Well i've gotta plan to find him."

Griggs replies "I'm listening." Price points to the mustached man in the photo "Daddy's boy."

Serena asks "Who is that man Price?"

Price explains "Zakhaev's son. Commander of the field Ultranaitonalists. Rotten apple never falls far from the tree. Kamarov has a location on the kid."

Griggs then says "And the little punk will know how to find Zakhaev." Gaz scoffs "The sins of our fathers."

Griggs moves his hands in confusion "Ain't it a bitch." Soap nods.

Soap tells his captain "We'll start our search tonight."

Price then says "We'll find a vehicle checkpoint. We'll wear the enemies uniforms and then ambush Zakhaev's son."

Serena had a thought. Wearing an enemy's uniform could get her in trouble with Russia. Zakhaev could hunt her down. "I would like to try out a Russian uniform for a change." Serena fixes her hair.

* * *

Somewhere in Russia.

Victor Zakhaev is outside his safehouse with a convoy of trucks, a BMP, and 3 jeeps.

Victor explains to his men in Russian "Okay men listen up. We have been given an identity of a person named Serena Tsukino. As well as a man named John MacTavish. Zakhaev has given us orders to kill the 2 and the others on their team."

"This had better be good sir." a Russian says.

"Da." Victor says.

A Russian rubs the back of his balaclava "Should we engage if the women with them turn to the Scouts i heard about?"

Victor nods. "If the girls turn to the Sailor Scouts, we are authorized to engage." then cocks his Uzi.

"Ever talk to your father lately Victor?" another Russian asks.

Victor pulls out his cell phone and converses with his father in Russian. "Father. You gave some I.D.s on those 2, right?"

Imran replies on the other end "Yes. You are ordered to terminated their presence on Russian soil immediately."

Victor tells his father "I'll call you when i've gotten rid of our foes."

Imran smirks then says "Come back alive my son. You are my treasure. Bye." then Imran hangs up.

Victor gets in the jeep and orders "Let's roll out now!"

The Russians cheer and drive off.

* * *

Sometime in a jacuzzi, Amy, Raye, Mina, Rini and Hotaru are relaxing in it. They were also naked. Several marines around them are showering up.

"I could buy one of these when we get back home." Mina says.

Ami dips one of her hands in the water "Never swam in a jacuzzi before."

Raye looks at the dampened Rini and Hotaru then says "This would be better than taking a bath with Serena. Eh, Rini?"

Rini splashes water on Hotaru and says "I would love to play around in it. Maybe me, Serena and Hotaru can warm up with a hot tub like this."

Hotaru holds part of her hair in her hands and holds it as if she were holding a sponge. "The bubbles in here make my breasts comfortable."

Amy turns her head "Hotaru, did your mother ever give you baths before?"

Hotaru nods "When i was a little girl."

Raye stands up showing off her body to her friends. "Whoa. Very gorgeous." Mina admires.

Raye giggles then smiles "I can race you sometime. In a big pool and maybe no clothes."

Amy puts hand to her mouth then moves it away "Not if a beat you in my pool. When i get it that is."

As the girls chit chat, Griggs walks through the wash rooms wearing his usual marines clothes. The girls didn't mind. Griggs points to Rini's flat chest and says "Man you look like a clown naked."

Rini gives a pouting face then tells the Sergeant "I haven't grown breasts yet."

Hotaru splashes water in Griggs's face and tell him "Don't be rude about a woman's chest Sergeant."

Griggs chuckles then walks along. He passes by Roycewitz who is showering and says "Enjoying the afternoon Roycewitz?"

Roycewitz shakes his head and shouts "No sarge! Some women beat me in basketball."

While Griggs walks along pass some marines, he hears some girl talk from a stall. He opens it and sees Amara, Trista and Michelle devoid of clothing. He first dismisses saying "Oh i'm sorry Soap. I thought i disturbed-" then gives a strange face "Whoa man."

"We heard that Zakhaev has a son too, Griggs." Michelle says.

"If we get him, no one will be left to lead the Ultranationalists through the fields of battle." Trista washes her hair.

Griggs tells the ladies "Make yourselves comfortable now. We got a Russian to capture soon." then walks along

Amara tells the african american sergeant "Have a nice afternoon sergeant." then closes the sliding glass door of the stall.

* * *

Hours later, it is night. The 2 teams and Sgt. Griggs are met by Kamarov at a car junkyard. Kamarov explains "This is the best way in. The vehicle check point is directly ahead."

Price tells the Loyalist "Not bad Kamarov. This'll do nicely." then radios a helicopter "Vulture One-Six, we're in position."

Then the Vulture pilot radios "Bravo Six, this is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the guard station. Out." then disconnects.

The teams make their way over a wooden fence. Price orders "Soap, get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you, follow me." as the teams go ahead. Soap jumps onto the dumpster and aims a sniper rifle at a guard. Seconds later Price orders "Soap take them out!" then Soap shoots one guard in the head and odes the same with the other.

Lita then shouts "Let's go loud!" then the groups start shooting at Ultranationalists. A few Russians are inside the cafe and Soap and Serena go inside. Soap tells one "Hey there!" then shoots him in the head while Serena grabs one by the neck from behind with 2 arms. "Disgusting Ruskie!" Serena taunts then snaps the Russian's neck.

After the fighting, Griggs says "Area secure." Amy then says "I think that's everybody." Price then orders "Alright let's get this place sorted out. Change into the enemy uniforms ad douse the fires." then says to Kamarov "Kamarov, we need you on the ground if the drivers ask questions. Keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son."

The captain looks at Serena then Kamarov and orders "We don't have much time so get to it."

Kamarov replies "Okay Price. We'll do what we can my friend." he then turns to his loyalists and gives an order in Russian.

* * *

Two hours later....

It's now daylight. The teams are now in Russian uniforms save for Griggs. Rini, and Hotaru were in uniforms at the gas station door. Soap had made Rini's to fit the little girl. Some loyalists were on the roof over the gas pumps. Kamarov was by a gas pump. Soap, Griggs and Serena were in a tower. The rest were down below.

Griggs comments to the 2 "Man you both look like clowns in those outfits." Serena gets mad and tells the sergeant "I may be like a clown but i'm still pretty." Soap tells him "My uniform fits fine." Griggs smirks then says "Good thing we're up here, 'cause you both look nothing like Russians."

As the 3 observe the road Vulture One-Six radios Price "Bravo Six, this is Vulture One-Six, we're tracking an enemy convoy headed your way. I count 6 vehicles in the convoy, over." Price replies "Roger that. No firing until i give the order." Amy says "Don't worry. We know what to do."

Each of the convoy's vehicles arrive at the gas station and then stop.

Gaz says "Wanker. Sir, i have a visual on the target in the third vehicle and i'm walking by it right now."

Price answers "Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep by the BMP. We've got to take him alive. Watch your fire."

In the jeep Victor tells his Ultranationalist passenger "Keep an eye on the tower. It could be the people we are looking for." in Russian as he spys on the top of the guard tower.

As Soap aims his rifle on Victor he silently tells him "Watch the birdie and don't move from the jeep." Serena aims the Ak74 she stole at Victor then silently tells him "Don't run."

Then Price orders "Smoke 'em!" as gun fire is heard. Russian after Russian rush out of the trucks to do battle. One charges at Rini with his rifle shouting "Bed time permanently!" then Rini shoots him with the MP5. Hotaru picks some off rushing out of another truck. Amy throws a grenade at a truck. The driver notices and tries to get out but the grenade blows up, taking the truck with it. As the firing is all over, Zakhaev takes the third vehicle, moves forward then backs it out of being boxed in. Gaz shouts "We have company sir! Enemy reinforcements coming from the south!" Soap notices Victor and says "What's he going to do?" The jeep drives fast towards the tower. Griggs shouts "He's gonna hit the tower! Hang on!" the vehicle hits one leg of the tower causing it to lose balance and Griggs says "Oh.... shit!" then the tower topples over sending Soap, Serena and Griggs out of it screaming.

When Soap and Serena wake up, they see Victor getting out of the vehicle and making a run for it. Price notices and shouts "The target's making a run for it!" then orders "Soap, Serena, take Griggs and chase him down! We'll take care of the reinforcements and catch up!" As Griggs and Soap head on ahead, Serena shouts to Rini "Ready to do this Rini?" Rini says "Okay! Let's transform!"

While soap and Griggs rush through the junkyard they went through, Vulture One-Six radios the team "Bravo team this is Vulture One-Six, i'm tracking the target. Damn this guy moves fast!" the 2 run into a dog who Griggs easily shoots. Vulture then radios "Okay he's leaving the junkyard to the northwest. Get his ass! Move!"

the 2 men head through the building then see Victor making a run as Vulture radios "Ok, the target's moving...north. He's headed towards the outskirts of the city. Soap and Griggs chase after and demand "Stop running Zakhaev! No hope off-" before they can run further. They are stopped by a trail of fire. Soap notices it came from a man wearing OpFor uniform and a gas mask and a gas tank on his back. He jumps down in front of the men and says "I am Scorch! A member of the OpFor! This will be your stop to oblivion!" then a voice tells him "And i'm the Sailor Moon!" then Scorch turns to Sailor Moon standing on the roof and he sees a person next to her who announces "I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Scorch aims his flamethrower at the girls and says "Never had the chance to fight with an opponent like you in many years!" Sailor Moon announces "All we want is Zakhaev's son! Not you! Step aside!" Scorch prepares to fire his flame thrower and shouts "Step aside this!" then fires his flames. The girls run around trying not to get burned.

"Ha ha ha! Never had the courage!?" then Griggs shoots him in the leg. "Man your an ugly arsonist man!". Scorch tells him "You say arson is bad?! I oughta' burn you to a crisp! You won't survive this!" then proceeds to open his flame throw on the men who run for cover. As he is distracted, the 2 girls jump forward and kick Scorch in the face. The man flies right into his flames blowing him up and dousing the flames. The girls de-transform now that Scorch is down. The team heads down into the city to chase after Victor. Price and others follow up close behind. Price orders "Soap! Serena! Griggs! Gaz! Go after him! We'll hold him off! Use the alleys!"

Soap and the others head through the alley on the let side of the road shooting some Ultranationalists. They reach an iron fence and Vulture radios "Multiple hostiles on the other side of that iron fence!" Soap and Serena take out grenades and Soap asks "Ready for anything?!" then Serena nods. The 2 throw grenades and blow up the Russians blocking the path.

They advance through the alley mowing down Russian after Russian until they see a five-story building. Price and others meet up. Vulture radios "Hostiles moving across the parking lot to the five story building!" then gun fire comes from the 5th floor.

Amy radios "Vulture One-Six. We got fire coming at us out of a hard position on the 5th floor!" then Vulture replies "Roger that! Firing now! Standby!" then Vulture fires it's mini guns at the bad guys. Seconds after the bad guys are down Vulture says "Okay all targets down. Good to go!"

Lita tells Vulture "I think i saw Zakhaev's son enter into the five story building!"

Vulture radios "Okay. We'll keep an eye on him" the teams enter the building.

The team chases Victor all over the building, floor to floor. All the while killing bad guys. They soon reach another fortified position as Vulture tells the team "Hold up! I got these guys!" Vulture's gunners use the mini guns to kill the men on the position. After clearing the 5th floor Vulture says "I have movement on the rooftop! Stand by." As the groups near the roof stairs Vulture confirms "Yeah! Positive I.D. Target on the roof. He's all yours!" the groups corner Victor holding an M1911 and threaten to fire.

Gaz orders "Drop the bloody gun! Now drop it!"

Griggs suggests "I can put one in his leg sir."

Price rejects telling him "No we can't risk it! Hold your fire everybody!" then turns to Soap "Soap! Take his weapon and restrain him."

Gaz again demands "Drop it!"

A pause then Price orders "Soap! Restrain him now!"

Gaz shouts "You've got no where to run! Drop it!"

Soap walks up calmly and tells Victor "Now Victor. Put the gun down. We can end this war quietly. Give up and come along peacefully. No violence or questions asked about you."

Victor tells him "You're all going to die anyway." in Russian then points his gun at himself. Gaz shouts "No!" but Victor fires anyway. The shot kills Victor and sends him to the ground, dead. This gets shocked expressions from Soap, Serena, Gaz, Amy and Raye.

Griggs checks his body and says "Shit. Kid's got some issues."

Price contacts command "Baseplate this is Bravo Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're coming home."

Gaz looks at the lifeless Victor "Bloody hell. His son was our only lead."

Price tells him "Forget. I know the man. He won't let this one go unanswered."

Serena begins to cry "I can't believe. All that hard work. Searching for Victor. Done for nothing!"

As Serena begins to sob louder, Price now pissed by the crying from a girl walks up and slaps her out of it. "Don't worry about it. Let Victor rot in hell. We'll find Zakhaev in no time."

Serena stops crying and says "Okay Price."

Amara looks at the sky then thinks "Zakhaev. Until now you played the beast, hunting people down. Now it's time for you feel what it's like to be hunted."


	11. Ultimatum

Russian safehouse

Imran Zakhaev is at a computer addressing a message. Behind him was a person wearing an army uniform with a different color of skin and the eyes concealed by the helmet. The person was sitting at a table with the back to Zakhaev.

"Our so called leaders prostituted us to the west...Destroyed our culture...Our economies...Our honor. Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... On their hands... They are the invaders. Al U.S. and British forces will leave Russia immediately... Or suffer the consequence." Zakhaev addresses then shuts his computer off.

The old man turns to the person. "Do you know why i brought you back to life?" Zakhaev holds his left armless side.

"Yes. So you can destroy the ones responsible for your son's death: the SAS, the marines and those awful Sailor Scouts." the person said in a feminine voice.

"You have one trump card left?" Imran asks.

The person nods and points to a man with blonde hair and a Russian Army uniform. "Bee?"

"Da?" Bee asks.

The person explains "You are an expert sniper. Are you not?"

Bee nods. "My sniper rifle can match all the other comrades. I can hold a sniper rifle in one hand. You are our master's bodyguard. Da?"

The person nods and says "Why don't you take a closer look for yourself." the person takes off the helmet and red hair is shown. The person is definately female.

Bee crosses his arms. "Kaorinite i presume?"

Kaorinite nods. "Go out there and kill Sailor Moon and Soap MacTavish and take what ever they had."

Imran knew this would be big. His dream of the Soviet Union reborn would soon come true thanks to them.

Bee prepares to walk out and turns to Imran "May the glory of Russia be yours, comrade."

Kaorinite crosses her arms "Just save us some room for dessert." then gives an evil smile "Sailor Moon on the guillotine."

Zakhaev takes out his desert eagle and says "Most of your assassins failed us." he fires at Kaorinite then click. "Fail the Ultranationalists at the Atlay Mountains, and the chamber won't be empty." Imran threatens quietly.

* * *

2 planes is seen flying over the Atlay Mountains. Inside one of them are the 2 teams, each of them wearing SAS uniforms, save for Griggs who was wearing Marines uniform.

"Why are going to Atlay again?" Serena asks.

Price explains "It's quite simple. Either we retake the launch facility or we won't recognize the world tomorrow."

Lita gasps "That's sounds scary."

Soap smirks "Let's hope we can keep them off the consoles."

Price radios a plane and says "Green light to HALO, Charlie Team go."

The plane opens it's hatch. Price orders "Second drop approaching. Bravo Team stay tight." the teams put their parachutes on then Price orders "Go!" the teams jump out and open their parachutes. As they slowly descend, Griggs is blown off course.

After all the teams land safely, they remove their parachute packs as Price orders "Regroup on me." the teams get together.

Amy looks around and says "I can't any find sign of Griggs."

Price asks "Where's Griggs?"

Lita puts her hands in confusion and replies "I dunno." then command radios "Bravo Six, Griggs just activated his emergency transponder. He's half a klick to your south west. over." Price acknowledges "We're on our way. Bravo Six out." then cuts off "Let's go." Price orders.

The teams head through the snowy woods looking for Griggs. Serena has chattering teeth "Brrrrgh! It's getting cold out here." Soap tells her "Shut up Serena. We'll find someplace warm soon."

Gaz notices "Contact front. Enemy vehicle." then he shoots at a Russian. Mina shoots another then says "Tango dead." the teams continue on.

The groups see a group of Russians with flash lights and Price says "Enemy in sight." Trista snipes a Russian with the Dragunov rifle and all hell breaks loose. Amy and Raye pick off some while Gaz kills the rest. "All clear." Gaz says.

The team reaches a village and Soap senses Griggs's presence. "They've gotta have Griggs somewhere in this village."

Hotaru points out "There's a door to the basement. We'll search room to room for Griggs. Let's not make any noise." The black haired girl unlocks the basement door and they head inside. They sneak up the stairs and Price sees a Russian enjoying a window view. He walks up behind and kills the Russian with a knife. "Good night." he taunted. Michelle checks the kitchen and sees no Griggs "Not here." Gaz says "Floor's clear. Let's check the second." Raye notices a Russian sitting down in a chair. He walks up and snaps his neck. Another russian sees this, but Mina with quick thinking shoots him in the head with her M9. After checking the floor Mina says "No Griggs." Price says "Roger that. Regroup on me downstairs."

The group heads down stairs and Price heads to the door "Let's search the next house. Keep it down." they head outside. Price orders "Soap. Take a look."

Soap notices a guard by the car and shoots him. Again all hell breaks loose and the teams shoot the Russians and the dogs they have. After clearing out the outdoors, Price says "The sun's coming up. We've gotta hurry."

The group heads inside another house and check for Griggs. Suddenly they can hear an interrogation going on. "Where are the others?" a Russian demands. Griggs voice is heard "Griggs, 678452056." Rini hearing Griggs voice says "I think i hear Griggs upstairs." Rini and Serena head up stairs and Rini puts an ear on the door. She hears the Russian "You know tovarish, the geneva convention is a nice idea in here, no? Why don't you save yourself the trouble and just answer me? How many are there outside?" Griggs tries to reply "Griggs, 678-" but the Russian cuts him off and demands "Who is your commanding officer?!" then Griggs tells him "It's gonna real busy around here soon. If i was you i'd get my ass outta here." then Price plants a charge on the door and breaches. Amy runs up to the Russian, punches him in the stomach and then twists his head. The Russian then falls dead.

Amara cuts Griggs free and he moves his wrists to get the blood flowing again then goes to get his SAW heavy gun. "'bout damn time. I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me behind." Amara tells the sergeant "We didn't want to go in there without any C4." Price asks "You alright?" then Griggs tells him "Yeah."

The teams head outside as Price radios in "Ok Team One, we got Griggs and we're coming out of building 2." Amy notices a tower with electrical wires. Raye tells the group "Let's kill that tower so our allies can get through the electrical perimeter." As they get through the open fence Gaz hears something "Enemy helicopters!" the teams duck and hide as the helicopters fly by.

When the helicopters are gone Price radios "Charlie Six, what;s your status?" then Charlie Six radios "Team Two in position. Waiting for you to kill the power." Serena hears this and says "I would like a charge Griggs." then the african-american hands Serena one. He does the same with Soap and the 2 plant the explosives.

Griggs orders "Everyone get clear!" the teams get clear then Soap and Serena each press their detonators blowing the charges on the legs of the tower. The tower begins to topple over and wires come loose. After much leaning, the tower tips over. One could say that the power on the other side was dead. After the tower crashes over the hill Griggs shouts "Fuck yeah!"

With the tower down Price radios Charlie team "Charlie Six, the tower's down and the power's out. 20 seconds." Charlie Six replies "Roger. We're breaching the perimeter. Standby." Griggs waits and says "Backup power in ten seconds.

Charlie radios "Standby" and five seconds later Griggs says "Five seconds." after the seconds are up Charlie radios "Okay. We're through. Bravo Six, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out." then Price says "Roger team two, we're on our way. Out." As the alarm in the distance goes off Price orders Gaz "Get that fence open." Gaz gets out a little spray and sprays over part of the fence. Gaz pulls at it and Lita says "Oh that is so cool." when knowing it's a metal dis-solver. Gaz pulls at the part of the fence and it comes loose. Gaz gets up after that.

Just as they get through the fence a voice shouts "You there! Wait!" Price and Gaz point guns at the source of the voice. A person in a tree. The person jumps out of the tree and says "So you're the scum that's causing the commotion for the Ultranationalists." Gaz demands "Who the bloody hell are you?" and the person says "I'm Bee. A personal assassin hired by the Ultranationalists. Thanks to you SAS and Scouts i had to drag my ass all the way here."

Amy, Raye and Lita scurry off and tell the SAS men. "Give us a second." Raye shouts.

Soap knows the man "Didn't we go to a bar and i got into a fight with you.?" he asks.

Bee nods "Yeah. You nearly cut my chest." then takes out a Dragunov sniper rifle and holds it in one hand with no problem.

Price gasps "A sniper rifle in one hand?"

Bee tells him "Yes. I've gotta kill you troublemakers now. I'm in a rush to get home man." then a female voice tells him "First you've got to go through us!" Bee turns around and sees Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter.

"We would defend peace and love and we fight for justice!" Mercury tells him.

Bee tells the girls "You want Zakhaev? Then get past..." points his sniper rifle at the girls "ME!" then fires which the girls easily dodge.

The girls get into a fight with the sniper. "Be careful! He's an expert sniper!" Gaz warns. Jupiter runs up and throws the man over the fence which Gaz breached. He gets up and fires a round at Mercury who ducks.

Jupiter glows her hands with lighting and shouts "Sparkling Thunder Dragon!" then sends a dragon made of thunder at Bee. He gets zapped and is blown near the hole wear the tower once stood. Before Bee can snipe at Soap, Mars creates fiery symbols around "Mars Fire Surround!!!" then sends the fires at the sniper. His hands are burned so bad he can;t get his sniper rifle anymore. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sends a projectile which freezes Bee up. Jupiter finishes the power by giving a hard kick to the frozen bad guy sending him over open fence. The man falls until he hits the ground where he breaks apart. "Good night freak." Jupiter taunts.

The girls de-transform after the fight. The team heads on until they reach a wall. Griggs says "It's gonna get very busy around here soon." the group heads through the area where Russian rappel down enemy helicopters. the groups head through the area fighting through Ultranationalist after Ultranationalist.

After fighting all the way through, the groups head through the road as an alarm blares. A helicopter pops up and Gaz says "Oh shit. Enemy chopper!" the chopper begins firing down on the groups. The girls panic while the men and older women run for cover. As the Russian helicopter fires it's mini guns Griggs has an idea. It would be do or die.

Griggs walks out with his hands up and says "Don't shoot man! Don't shoot! I don't wanna die man!" the Russian pilot demands "Where are your comrades!?" Griggs waves his arms and says "I don't know. Don't kill me." the Russian fails to notices Trista with an AK74 in her hands aiming at the pilot. She fires a few shots and the pilot is hit. The helicopter flies over the fence and then crashes.

As the team heads down the road they hear a voice say "Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two. We're comin' outta the treeline to the south." then several marines head out.

Serena and Soap aim their weapons but Price orders "Hold your fire. It's one of the American Sniper Teams." then Soap swipes his left arm "Just great."

Kilo Four Foxtrot tells the group "Good to see you guys made it. We'll give you sniper cover once you're inside the perimete-" before he can finish he hears a loud noise and shouts "What the hell is that?"

A missile launches in the distance and Soap, Gaz, Price and Griggs gasp in fear. "Uhh, we got a problem here!" Griggs is scared. Price radios "Delta One X-Ray, we have a missile launch! I repeat, we have a missile-" before he can continue another missile launches. The young girls scream in terror as the second missile is fired up. Price says to his radio "Delta One X-Ray, we have 2 missiles in the air!"

Command tells the team "Uh...roger Bravo Six, our satellites are tracking them now. Get your team inside the facility and retake the launch control center. We're working on getting the abort codes from the Russians at this time. Out." Price tells command "Roger that." Griggs looks up and says "It's on now captain."

Serena shakes her head, then turns her head to Price and says "Alright! We've gotta hurry and stop the missiles from hitting their target!"


	12. All In

Inside the launch facility a high ranking officer is seen addressing his men.

"Listen up my men. This is our last chance to bring back the Soviet Union! We will die as we lived! We have always followed orders under Zakhaev and he has launched missiles at America! 41,000,000 Americans shall lose their lives to us Russians! I Lt. Potemkin Badanov am your commander here. If we survive this fight, the loyalists may execute us. Let us give those Sailor Scouts and SAS curs a fight to remember. Let's soak our hands with their blood comrades of our rightful Russia as it should be. Let us die as we lived for Zakhaev! Now, let's go!" then Potemkin raises his arm in a fist and his lackeys do the same.

* * *

Outside the launch facility command radios Bravo Team "Bravo Six, we're still working with the Russians to get those launch codes. We'll have them shortly. Get moving." the teams and several other SAS troops head in. As the teams rush for the facility the radio goes off "Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two is now in position. We'll give ya sniper cover and recon from where we are over." Price tells the team "Copy! Keep us posted!"

A rocket hits a helicopter and it crashes down.

"Looks like the fence is already open for us! Let's go!" Gaz shouts.

A Russian tries to pick off Gaz but Amara shoots him in the face first with a shotgun.

When the teams are inside the perimeter sniper team two radios again "This is Sniper Team Two. You've got hostiles and light armor coming to you from the north. Suggest you use some C4 out there or find some heavy weaponry."

Then a tank rolls in moving around trying to block the teams progress. An RPG man prepares to fire at Soap taunting him in Russian "I got you. I got you now." but Michelle punches him and breaks his neck. She grabs the RPG and fires on at the tank. The driver fails to notice a rocket fired at him and the tank is destroyed.

Michelle swipes her arm and says "No more armor for you!" Sniper Team Two helps out shooting up several russians in the distance.

After the fight is done Price says "We're inside the perimeter. Approaching the gates to the silo! Out!" An RPG on the rooftop almost hits Gaz. The SAS man takes out his w12000 shotgun and shoots the bad guy causing him to fall of the rooftop.

An SAS man says "Cover me guys! I'm gonna blow the gate!" after setting the charge "Charge is set! Get back!" after they get to a safe distance the SAS man shouts "Fire in the hole!" then presses the detonator blowing the gate up.

Price shouts "Through the gate! Let's go!"

Upon entry Mina shouts "We got more BMP trouble!"

Price yells out "Serena! Griggs! Find a way to take them out!"

Serena and Griggs shoots at some Ultranationalists who try to keep them from getting RPGs. After picking up the rocket launcher Serena says "We can use this against the BMPs!" Griggs says "Yeah man! Let's try them out!"

A BMP prepares to take out Soap when Serena fires one. She clumsily falls back as the rocket flies and hits the tank. It was a direct hit. The BMP is destroyed. "Wow! One down. 1 to go!" Griggs tells her "Be careful kid, or you might hurt your back!"

The second BMP shoots at some marines and SAS. Before it can pick off Price, Serena and Griggs fire their RPGs at the tank, blowing it into a fireball.

After all the Ultranationalists are defeated a door opens up in the ground. It's Lt. Potemkin Badanov. "You will not get near the launch consoles! I will sacrifice myself for this!" he then takes out 2 shotguns and yells "Those who want to die, come forth!"

The lieutenant shoots his shotguns at some marines. An SAS man tries to run at Badanov but he shoots him in the head blowing it up. A marine runs at the lieutenant and prepares to fire but Potemkin shoots his legs off so he bleeds to death "Haha! I may not stand a chance at survival but i'm gonna take a lot of you to hell! My shotguns are much stronger than you!" Trista grabs an RPG and yells out "Hey Ruskie!" then Badanov notices Trista "If you think, Sailor Scouts and SAS are bad, then you have lost your accommodation!" she aims the RPG at the lieutenant. She fires and the lieutenant is blown apart sending blood and organs everywhere. "What a mess he made."

As the teams head for the vents a person over Price's radio tells him "Bravo Six, this is Strike Team Three inserting from the northwest, repeat, we're moving in from the northwest. Check your targets and then go. Over." then Price replies "Copy Team Three. We'll meet you at the tarmac near the north end of the vent shaft. Out." Price and Gaz grab some saws and cut through the vent shaft. After cutting part of the vent shaft open they do the same with the other end and the hole opens.

Soap, Serena, Price, Griggs, Gaz and others hookup and they slowly jump down the vent shaft to find the launch control center.

After reaching the bottom Serena gives a loud sniff and says "Whoa. This air is very smooth."

Soap tells her "Not smooth when the missiles hit America."


	13. No Fighting in the War Room

With the teams inside the launch facility. Different teams radio in.

"Team One, moving in." Gaz says.

"team Two heading for base security." a marine says.

"Team Three has entered the base."

Command contacts Bravo Team "Bravo Team, we've got good news and bad news. Launch control is located south of your position. It's less than half a klick away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight."

Price orders "Gaz, take Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru with you. Go with the Americans to the security station. Soap, Amara, Rini, Serena, Griggs and i will head for launch control."

Gaz replies "Roger that. What's the bad news command?"

Command tells Gaz "Uh...the bad news is we're still trying so hard to get the abort codes from the Russians."

Price punches a wall and says "The hell with it. we'll give it our best shot. Out."

After breaching a vent shaft, the group not with Gaz heads through the ventilation system. Price's radio goes off "Captain Price, this is Five Delta Six. We've cleared the east wing heading for base security."

Price confirms "Roger Delta Six, we're right above you in the vents. Watch your fire." the marine tells Price "Copy that sir."

After heading through some vents Price's radio goes off again. "Captain Price, Two-Yankee-Six reporting here. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here, over."

Price tells Yankee "Roger Yankee-Six. Regroup with Team Two and then help them gain control of base security." The team find and open hole in the shaft and Price's team drops down. They are in a bathroom with broken shower heads and some dead Russians.

"Roger that sir. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Yankee-Six out.

Soap looks around and says "What a mess the Ultranationalists made in here." Soap sees a dead Russian with a gun gripped.

Serena fans herself with a hand and says "And i though the junkyard smelled bad."

when the team leaves the bathroom they enter a hall way and command calls Price "Captain Price, we're sending you the abort codes needed to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. We've got 11 minutes before they reach the eastern seaboard! Hurry guys!"

The team enters a corridor and some Russians come out to them. Serena and Soap pick some off with M4A1 Carbines. After the bad guys are dead, the team enters a kitchen then a cafeteria. Amara grabs an Ak47 from a Russian and shoots the others up before turning to the other one and shooting him as well.

"We've gotta hurry to launch control!" Amara shouts.

Rini checks the clock and Price orders "No time to look at the clock. We've got plenty of time! Let's move!"

After more Russians are shot up, Griggs checks the time "We've got 10 minutes left!"

The team enters another hallway and Soap shotguns some Russians to death. The group reaches the stair and rush down them.

They enter another corridor and some Russians are on the other side. Rini takes out a grenade and throws it like baseball at a Russian. The Russian is hit in the face and knocked down. Before he can get back up and throw it back to Rini, the grenade blows up killing him and several others.

"Ka-boom!" Rini shouts.

a Russian gets a knife out and taunts Amara "You ain't shit!" in Russian then runs forward to stab her. She dodges then shoots him in the back of the head. She tells him "Never learned how to fight fair, have you?"

As more and more Ultranationalists are shot up they hear a Russian speaking over the intercom.

Griggs wonders "Sir what's goin' on?! What are they sayin'!?"

Price translates "They've started a bloody countdown! Zakhaev's going to launch the remaining missiles! Keep moving!"

The teams head through the missile silos and shoot more Russians. After more are cleared out, Price finds the door they went through has a sealable door. When the missiles launch, Price and Amara shut the door so none of their friends won't be burned alive.

The group sees a sealed door and Soap says "This might lead up to launch control!"

Gaz's radios "Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken control of base security. What's your status over?"

Price tells him "Gaz we're in position. Open the doors to launch control!"

Gaz tells him "I'm on it!"

Griggs checks his watch "We've got six minutes!" Serena panically tells Price "We're not gonna make it are we?!"

Soap tells her "Oh yeah we are!"

As the doors open slowly open revealing a portion of a hallway, Griggs yells "OH, you gotta be shittin' me!"

Price puts hand on his shoulder "Gaz, can't you make it open faster?!"

Amy tells him "No. That's the speed it gets." then gaz says "Negative sir."

Raye suggests "You can pull it open if it makes you better."

Price comments "What a cheeky bastard."

Soap says "What an idiot."

When the doors open a path to launch control, the team heads right through. They hear Russians and Amara says "Someone's expecting us."

They shoot at more Russians as they find a ramp. They run down it and find a wall. "Team Three, what's your status?" Price radios.

A marine radios "Team Three in position, at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall?"

Serena confirms "We are. Soap? Ready?" Soap plants an explosive on the wall. They get back as Soap presses the detonator. This reveals the launch control room to the team. "Now look what we have here!" Griggs shouts.

The team and the marines shoot at some Russians trying to keep them from entering the abort codes. After all the bad guys are dead Michelle radios "Captain Price, this is Michelle. Are you at launch control yet?" Price says back "Affirmative Michelle. We're near a computer with a keyboard." Price orders Soap "Soap enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements!" Soap gets on the keyboard and begins typing on it. "Come on! Type faster!" Rini says.

"I'm typing as fast as i can!" Soap shouts.

Serena yells "Can't you hurry up?!"

Soap tells her "I can get off and punch you in the face if i want."

Amara holds a hand out and says "Just keep typing."

After more typing command says "Standby for conformation." a few seconds later, the missiles are off the radar. Command tells Bravo team "Bravo six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got tons of debris but most of it is landing in the ocean." the team cheers in victory. They had saved America from disaster. Serena hugs Rini as Soap had done well. "I'm very proud you Soap! We did it with your help of your computer skills!" Serena told Soap with a smile on her face and tears of happiness. Soap smiled himself.

Suddenly something comes up on the security head. "Sir! Check the security head! It's Zakhaev! He's taken off!" a marine says. They see Imran Zakhaev walking to the helipad and getting aboard a chopper.

Lita radios "Captain Price. This is Lita. They got here by trucks! We can use these to get outta here! We're giving you the coordinates to the vehicle depot."

Price accepts "Roger that. We'll meet you right at the vehicle depot. Out." then turns to his team and orders "Everyone follow me let's go!" before leaving command radios "All teams this is command. Recommend you you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostile forces are converging on your position. Get outta there now!" then the team leaves the launch control room through the wall Soap blasted open.

As the team head through where they came, in a wall is breached. 2 Russians and a female wearing Russian army clothing appears. Serena knows that person "Kaorinite?! You again!?"

Kaorinite points out to Serena "Ah. Serena. You are a bold one." then orders her bodyguards "Kill her." the Russian prepare to fire but Soap and Price shoot them first.

Soap tells her "Hey bitch, why don't you pick on a man like me instead?!"

Kaorinite cracks her knuckles "You must be Soap MacTavish. You are a brave one."

Soap readys his fists and shouts "Fight like a man!"

Kaorinite charges and they exchange some punches and kicks. Soap gets out his knife and prepares to get serious. "What did you want with Zakhaev?!" Soap demands.

Kaorinite gives a swift kick to Soap and says "The same thing he wants. That's all."

Soap retaliates by giving a punch to the stomach. "You've got everybody involved just for that!?" Kaorinite charges forward and Soap cuts her stomach, first blood from the torso.

Kaorinite chuckles and charges at Soap again. She gives an uppercut to him knocking him down. "I used to work for Dr. Tomoe. I was dead until Zakhaev found my remains." Soap wipes some blood from his lip and says "Dr. Tomoe?" Kaorinite nods and says "Nearly let it slip." then grabs a combat knife and says "Enough chat! Die MacTavish!"

Kaorinite jumps onto Soap putting weight on her knees and she tries to bring her knife into his heart while pinning Soap down. Soap holds on for as long as he can until a shot is fired at Kaorinite knocking her off of Soap with her cheek bleeding. Soap sees it's Amara who fired. The blonde gives a thumbs up to Soap.

Price walks up to Kaorinite taking a W12000 shotgun out and says "You wanker. Now it's time for your real punishment!" Kaorinite crawls back begging for life but Price fires a lot of shotgun rounds at her starting with the forehead. Kaorinite is no more. "What a bloody bitch." Soap says.

"Always the ugly one to the end." Rini comments.

As they head down more corridors Griggs shouts "We got company!" as he points out some Russians with guns. After a gun battle they oard the elevator and Price makes it go up.

While riding up Gaz radios "This is Gaz! We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys?!"

Serena tells Gaz "Hang on, we're coming up the elevator."

Griggs tells Price "Y'know sir, i wouldn't mind gettin' a shot at Zakhaev."

Price tells the sergeant "Yeah...well, get in line mate...if he didn't invite us first.

The elevator doors open and the team heads down the hallways. Rini shouts "Hold up Gaz! Serena and i are coming!"

Inside the vehicle depot, they see Gaz, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista struggling against some Russians. Soap takes out some while GAz does the rest. When they are good to go, Price orders "Alright get in the trucks! Let's go!"

Griggs shouts "You heard 'em! Move!"

The surviving SAS members, marines and the teams get into different trucks seeing the garage doors open. Just then command contacts Price. "Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to secondary extraction point south of bridge. Enemy presence: substantial."

Raye puts a hand on her head in embarrassment and says "You've gotta be kidding me."

Soap sighs and says "Could my life get any worse."

Griggs fans himself and says "it's just too hot in here man. but room temperature? Please! A beer should be ice cold."

Price says to Griggs "A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout?"

Soap tells him "Why not some soda. That can be cold too."

Griggs tells the SAS men "Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside."

Serena tells her friends "Well. When we get home, how 'bout we throw a special pool party?"

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini and Hotaru cheer "Yeah!"

Gaz reminds them all "Yeah, well, either way we're all stopping at London first. And i'm buying."

Griggs chuckles and says "Well at least the world didn't end...Hit it."


	14. Game Over

**I figured i'd do a happier ending of the mission game over. Gaz and Griggs die in the original but in this one, they survive.  
**

* * *

After escaping the launch facility in trucks. The teams and some SAS drive through the forest. Soap grips his M4A1 Carbine "The game is on."

The SAS sergeant turns to Serena "You enjoying the truck from the outside?" Serena grips her MP5 and says "Just fine!"

Hotaru from another truck gets a strange feeling "I got some senses some people might be behind us."

The trucks reach the highway and eventually a truck occupied by Russian Ultranationalists appears. As Serena and Soap fire on the truck, Price radios "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six, what's the status on that helicopter over?!"

Command tells him "Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed. E.T.A. 15 minutes." Price yells "Not good enough. We'll be dead in ten!"

Amy looks behind her from another truck and shouts "Enemy trucks coming behind us!" As a Russian truck pulls up next to the truck containing, Amy, Raye and Lita, some Russians fire at the 3 duck for cover. When the bad guys try to find an opening, Mina opens fire with an AK-74 she stole, shooting at the Russians and the driver. The dead driver beings to send his truck out of control heading to Soap's.

As another truck comes up behind Soap's ride, they come through a tunnel. Gaz yells "Cover the rear! We'll get boxed in!" as Soap and Serena and Gaz fire some more the truck cornering their left side crashes. Rini shouts "Someone's gonna get insured!"

While firing at the truck chasing them, Griggs notices an RPG "Hostile with an RPG!" Amara kills the russian and Griggs shouts "That's a kill!"

Gaz sees another truck coming up behind them as they enter another tunnel "Open fire on that truck!"

Some Russians pop up from the truck and being shooting forward. Before one can pull an RPG out, Lita grabs an RPG from the truck she is on and fires it at their truck, blowing the Russians up.

Amy shoots the driver of the pursuing truck killing him and he sends his truck accidentally off the road off the cliff. Lita yells "Have a nice ride down!"

Price sees another truck coming and he orders "Shoot that truck!" Price, Gaz, Griggs and Serena shoot at the trucks, until the pursuer crashes right into a gasoline truck. The trucks explode creating a fire. The escaping trucks drive fast to escape the fires. An SAS man says "Let's hope we don't have to pay up for that one!"

Price sees bullets coming from the sky and he sees "Enemy hind!" Soap picks up an RPG and fires continuously on the helicopter with rockets. He keeps missing and misisng. This could be the end until, Hotaru moves her hands forward at the hind. She glows suddenly and the sends the hind right out of control. The pilot says "Oh no! I'm losing power!" in Russian. He then crashes into the lake.

Price wipes some sweat off "That'll bug them off!" Serena observes the crash and says "What a nice helicopter splash!"

The team reaches the bridge and drives across. After getting across, Serena gives a sigh of relief and say "That was very close. We were nearly mincemeat." They eventually reach the intended secondary extraction point. After stopping, Gaz takes out his radio and says "How long's the helicopter?!"

Command tells "Bravo Five, we'll be there in about 6 minutes."

Gaz swipes an arm and shouts "Useless wankers!"

2 trucks appear and out pop 70 Ultranationalists. Above the 2 trucks is a havoc. Among the Ultranationalists is Imran Zakhaev.

Zakhaev points to Soap and his comrades "I congratulate for doing so well. We the Ultranationalists have suffered many casualties."

The Ultranationalists point guns at the teams.

Zakhaev points to Price "You should've stayed out of Russia, when you had the chance."

Serena tells the Russian "Is that why you killed so many Russians at the launch control facility?!"

Zakhaev nods. "Serena, you and others are all guilty off murdering my son. His blood is on Price's hands. I want it." then Zakhaev point a desert eagle at the captain.

Gaz tells the Ultranationalist "Oh yeah? Well we heroes are not gonna stop until we're all bloody dead!"

Zakhaev warns "Surrender yourselves at once, and Price will be spared."

Raye yells "We'll never be hostages for cowards like you Imran!"

Zakhaev shakes his head. "Then i'm sorry."

Before Zakhaev can fire, some rockets are fired at the helicopter above his men. They all drop their weapons and see a loyalist havoc. Kamarov pops out and pulls out a mega phone "Attention Ultranationalists! You are all under arrest. Give up and come along peacefully." Kamarov demands in Russian. Zakhaev fires up and orders his men "Kill them. Beat them to death." the men charge at the heroes.

Kamarov notices the transformation devices on the girls. "Guys! Transform now!"

As the girls comply, Soap, Griggs, Gaz and Price charge ahead with knives and cut some up. A Russian prepares to hook Price but the captian gives a kick to his face. They kill 10 of the Ultranationalists and things were about to turn grim when...

"Uranus World Shaking!!!"

A ball of energy hits 5 Russians sending them flying into rocks.

"Hey Zakhaev!" a female voice shouts.

Imran turns and sees the girls all transformed up.

Sailor Moon explains "You have caused this country a lot of pain and suffering. It was a mistake of you to work with Khaled Al-Asad in the first place, assisting in a rebellion like that! For the sake of all good Russians..." then the scouts shout "We will punish you!"

Gaz and Griggs turn to Price and Soap. "You boys can take Zakhaev. The other SAS and us help the girls." the 2 go over to the scouts and other SAS.

Venus tells Price and Soap "We'll take care of the small fry, Soap!"

Jupiter shouts "You boys take your time thanking the old man!"

Griggs, Gaz, the remaining SAS, the Sailor Scouts and the Ultranationalists charge as Soap, Price and Zakhaev get into fighting stances ready to fight each other.

Gaz and Griggs pump their grenade launchers and shoot grenades at some Russians sending them flying from the explosions.

The 3 men remain standing.

"Venuc Love Chain Encircle!" a special is formed by Venus and she hits some Russians with hit.

An SAS charges at a Russian but he stabs him first. Just then "Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" some lightning hits the Russian and some with him. It was Sailor Jupiter.

Some Russians charge at Saturn who swings her glaive some directions, cutting some open.

The 3 men remain still.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury uses the Mercury Harp to send water at some Russians, drowning them away.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto sends a ball of light purple energy at more Russians.

5 Russians take out knives and run forward to Uranus, Neptune and Mars. They do some special attacks on them eliminating them too.

with only 7 of their numbers left a Russian takes out a knife and asks his men in Russian "Ready to go down fighting?!" then the rest take out knives.

They charge at Sailor Moon when...

"Moon... Spiral.... Heart.... AtTACK!!!" Sailor Moon sends a number of hearts out a special rod and defeat the last of the Russians.

With Zakhaev the last one, Soap says "Looks like you're the last one."

Zakhaev smirks and clutches his right hand into a fist then tells them "When this is over, i'm the one who lvies and you die."

Zakhaev attempts a clothesline on the 2 SAS men who duck in time. Zakhaev turns around and remarks "What a fast dodge."

Then Zakhaev puts his right hand in a claw-like shape, "But i will take your hearts out!" he then charges at the men.

Soap and Price take out their knives and drive their knives into Zakhaev's heart. Then surprisingly a 3 knife hits Zakhaev.

Zakhaev coughs up blood and gurgles "How.... How can you destory my dream... Where is your... anger?"

Soap tells him "Unlike you Russians, we never give into anger so easily."

Zakhaev coughs up more blood as he dies "Yet despite that... You would still kill me..." the men remove their knives and the 3rd knife is removed. Zakhaev falls over and lies on his stomach, dead.

Soap sees it's Serena who had the 3rd knife. "Why did you help out in me and Price's fight?"

Serena says "Well.... I didn't want to risk another life loss. I can't lose my friends at all." Serena puts her knife away.

Price gives a thumbs up and cheers "We did good everyone!" the teams celebrate dancing with joy. Then they hear a helicopter coming in.

"Guys. Look!" Gaz shouts.

There was 3 helicopters. "Finally! We can go home guys!" Price says. As each member boards a different helicopter, Price tells Serena "We did good out there. We'll rest up at base then we go on 3 trips."

Serena smiles and kisses Price on the lips "I won't tell Darien i kissed you captain."

She boards and turns to Soap. "No comment Soapy?" Price puts his gun up.

Soap tells him "Well i guess that kiss was wonderful."

The team boards their rides helicopter rides back to base as Kamarov from a mountain tells them "Thank you guys. You did our country well."

As they fly back a radio broadcast is heard "The Russian government released a statement today, confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile test fell well within established U.N. protocol. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle have just begun to surface... In other news, the search for a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off..."


	15. R&R for SAS

Having successfully completed their mission, Price, Soap and Gaz earn some R&R. Griggs went back to the united States to pay his respects to Lt. Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson.

The SAS men arrive in Japan at the airport.

"Flight from New York to Tokyo has arrived." the speakers said.

The SAS men walk out to the terminal and are in their SAS uniforms. They had their guns in case some one wanted to start a riot in the airport.

"We'll grab a hotel room later on. How 'bout you guys go and take a tour around Tokyo for a while." Price suggested.

Gaz gives a salute and says "Yes sir."

Soap had a thought on his mind "Wonder what Serena and her friends could be doing right now?"

Gaz gets out his cell phone and calls Serena's number which he added after getting.

"Afternoon, Serena. How's it going?" Gaz asks.

Serena giggles on her cell phone and says "Just fine Gazzy. You come for some R&R?"

Gaz nods. "What are you planning this afternoon?"

Serena tells him "Well i am planning a special pool party with the other girls."

Soap tells into the cell phone "Wonder if you'll be wearing bathing suits there."

Serena tells him "Well we won't be needing bathing suits."

Gaz blushes and says "Bloody hell, but what was that again?"

Serena says "I siggested there be no bathing suits. That a problem?"

Soap and Gaz pause for a moment then Soap says "No. Not a problem. I may come by you later on."

"Well, See ya'." Serena hangs up.

Price adjusts his hat and says "How 'bout we go to an arcade?"

Soap and gaz shout "Yes sir!"

The 3 head out and hire a taxi driver. "Where to gentlemen?"

* * *

The men arrive at the Game Center Crown Arcade. As usual, they played some good arcade games. Gaz himself had managed to score a new record in a racing game.

"Who's the number 1 formula racer from London?! Me!" Gaz shouts.

Soap smirks "I guess driving makes oyu tough in a vehicle."

Price who was sitting down chuckled.

Gaz looks around and says "There' nobody who can beat a formula racer like me! Who wants a try?"

A feminine voice says "I'll race you Gaz."

Gaz sees Amara wearing her SAS uniform.

Gaz puts a hand up and says "How's it going Amara, ma'am ?"

Amara gives a thumb up.

The 2 race in the racing. Gaz had gone up ahead and says "You can't beat me. Ever!"

Amara gives a strange look and asks "You mean we started?"

Gaz gets shocked.

Amara tells the SAS man "Let's get to it."

Amara puts her foot down on her side of the cabinet. On the arcade screen, Gaz could see Amara' car coming fast. His opponent's car races past him very quick.

"Aw, bloody hell!" Gaz shouts.

Gaz tries to catch up but crashes.

Gaz raises in frustration "How can't i beat a bloody woman like Amara at video games?!"

Another feminine voice tells him "Maybe you need a driver's license."

Gaz turns to see Michelle smiling at him.

Price turns and says "I think Amara can do better than you Gaz."

Gaz swipes his arm in frustration "No shit!"

After winning some tickets, he bought himself some army guys from Andrew who was at the counter.

"You really like the army don't you Soap?" Andrew puts hand behind his head.

Soap nods "Yeah. Reminds me of captain Price."

After checking his phone for a good hotel, Price tells his allies "Soap, Gaz. Meet me at the Holiday Inn when you're done with your cruise around Tokyo."

Soap and Gaz tell their captain "We know Captain Price."

After Price leaves with a smile on his face, Soap's radio goes off.

Soap answers "Yes?"

Command tells Soap "Uh.... Soap. Be advised. Remember that airport you, Price and Gaz came out of? There's a hijacking at the runway. Get over there now!"

Soap hangs up and then calls Serena on Gaz's cell phone.

* * *

At the airport an airplane was being hijacked. Inside were 4 men armed with HK machine guns. One of them was aimed at the pilots. "Okay you! You will get us out of this country one way or the other!" one of the gunmen orders.

2 men arrive onto the plane. Soap and Gaz wearing pilot clothing "Afternoon everyone!" Soap greets.

A gunner points at Soap "Close the door!"

Gaz complies. The gunner orders "Go to the cockpit. You're gonna fly us the hell outta here man!"

Gaz says "Okay."

The men head to the cockpit and Soap asks "Where can we take you on this luxury airline?"

The bad guy tells him "Don't care!"

As Soap reaches for the thing to fly the plane, he elbows the gunner right in the face.

The gunner has his men shoot at Soap and Gaz. The men get to cover in time. The gunners try to pry open the door Soap entered.

"Non-lethal or lethal takedowns Gaz!" Soap shouts.

Gaz pops out. As the other men get the door open, one of the men turns to fire on Gaz. Before he can fire, Gaz fires a round into the bad guy's heart frightening the other passengers. "Stay calm people! SAS!" Gaz shouts. The 2 head after the gunners who escaped.

The men run down the stairs set up near the plane, firing on the SAS men who keep dodging.

Before the bad men can get to the sidewalks, a fuel truck passes them by and they wait. When the truck passes by, The inner Sailor Scouts are there!

"Who the hell is this!?" the gang leader says.

"I stand for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon! I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon does a fighting pose.

Before 2 of the armed men can fire a shot at a scout, 2 shots are fired at their heads. the leader sees Soap and Gaz with G36C machine guns.

"Either give up or die! Your choice." Soap demands.

The leader prepares to load Soap full of lead but realizes he has no bullets left. Using this, he charges at Soap wanting to rifle butt him to death. Then suddenly...

"Mars.... Fire..... SURROUND!" projectiles of fire hit the gang leader. The leader tries to get the flames off of himself but Soap and Gaz give a punch to his face. The leader never gets back up.

The men see the scouts are gone. Gaz says "Looks like they ditched us right now."

Soap uses Gaz's cell phone to call Amy.

"Hello Amy." Soap says.

Amy smiles on her call and says "Hi Soap. How're you doing?"

Soap says "Just fine. I would like to come over to yours for a while."

Amy tells the SAS man "I even got a pool so i can swim in it with no worries."

Soap tells Amy "I'll be right over soon. Bye." then hangs up. He hands Gaz back his cell phone.

"Can't wait to see her pool Gaz." Soap tells his friend.


	16. Flashbacks of Water

Amy's House.

At a desk in her room, Amy was studying for the soon to come exams. She had been away for a long time thanks to the fighting in Russia. Now she was back in Japan.

After enough studying, she began to change out of her clothing and put on a blue bathrobe. She then walked to the swimming pool her family had bought.

Outside, she is relaxing in a lawn chair enjoying the sun on her body. Then sooner or later, Lita and Mina arrive wearing their seifukus.

The 2 girls walk near Amy and Lita says "Hey there Amy."

Amy sits up and adjusts herself "Hi Lita." then waves.

"I thought Lita and I could come by and swim with you before the party tomorrow night." Mina explained.

"By the way, is Soap visiting?" Lita asks.

Amy stands up and turns to her friends "Yeah. Should be arriving any minute."

Mina takes off her bow and Lita lets her hair down.

Amy turns to the water in her pool then her colleagues "Let's get in the water. Pretty warm out."

Lita checks and says "Sorry but I didn't bring my bathing suit."

Amy thought for a moment then said to the 2 "We don't need bathing suits."

Mina and Lita drop their jaws.

Amy giggled then said "I said, we don't need them. My parents aren't coming home until dark."

With that, Amy began to untie her bath robe. After the knot was loosened, Amy pulled her robe open and she was naked. Mina and Lita looked at each other not sure what could happen but then they take of their clothes too. Now the 3 school girls were naked. Then they jump in.

Amy swims up and catches some breathes. "This is fine." Amy says. The other girls pop their heads up and Lita tells the blue haired girl "You're right. Swimming without a bikini can be way more fun than having to swim with it on."

Mina moves her head to spread the water some and says "Whoa. This is amazing. I never felt this much nude in my whole life!"

Lita began to feel one of Amy's nipples on her right breast. The brown haired girl looked down then laughed.

"Nothing to worry about." Amy says.

The 3 girls swim to one end of the pool.

"How about a race guys?" Amy asks her friends. They nod.

The girls hold onto the edge and Amy counts to 3 then goes "Go!"

The girls began to swim at fast paces to the other side. Lita was kicking her feet like a fish. When they all reach the other side, Mina touches the edge first.

"I did it! I won!" Mina laughed.

Amy and Lita climb and sit at the edge near Mina. Amy then says "She is very cheerful isn't she?"

Lita jiggles her breasts and says "Yeah. As much as I am nice to Rini."

The girls head to the table and Amy goes to get drinks. She comes back with 3 plastic cups and had filled them up with Diet Coke and ice.

The studier gives one cup to each of her friends then leaves one for herself. Amy raises her cup "To the SAS, Serena and Griggs." the grisl bring their cups together then drink out of them.

Just then they can hear a male British accent say "Afternoon ladies."

The 3 girls turn and see it was Gaz who said it. Next to him was Soap. The men were in their usual SAS clothing. The girls didn't mind because they wanted to enjoy the sun naked.

"Did Serena say she could have her party here?" Soap asks.

Amy then tells him "Yeah. She did say that. We'll have lots of girls at the party and maybe some food and drinks. And maybe some music."

"Oh yeah. Bottoms up Gaz!" Lita says patting her breasts.

Gaz blushed at the sight of breasts in his eyes. The men grab some chairs and sit down with the girls.

"Did any of you ladies have bad experiences with water?" Soap asked.

Amy thought for a moment and said "I did. Once."

Mina turns her head "Can you explain?"

Amy nodded.

* * *

-Flashback-

A school pool.

(Amy's POV)

After changing into my bikini, I head to the swimming pool to swim some laps. I head in. Suddenly the earth seemed to tremble before me. Then I saw a monster wearing a bathing suit and a tube.

"Out of the water!" it said.

I couldn't hear it then I said "What?"

The monster took off it's breathing equipment then said "Out of the water!"

The monster explained "You've been questioning the direction in which your life is going but once i've snatched your pure heart crystal, you won't even care."

She then caused a strange pillar to raise above me. She tortured me around and then pinned me to a wall.

With me captive the monster took off her helmet and said "Now for my prize!" then shot a beam of energy form the star on her forehead at my back.

Just before she can complete I could see Sailor Moon and called out to her.

Then Kaorinite appeared and ordered "Dovlin! Don't stand there! Do it!"

And Dovlin complied with the order. She had managed to pry my pure heart out completely. Then I go limp, maybe comatose.

Kaorinite knew my heart wasn't having enough power to bring the purity chalice to the world

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask had to double team on Dovlin. After the fight, the Daimon was down and Sailor Moon saved my life by putting the pure heart back to me. I woke up and saw Sailor Moon in my eyes and said "Thank you."

When I stood up Sialor Moon asked if she said something that hurt my feelings. I said "No you didn't. I just felt a little down. That's all. But you sure helped me recover. Thank you so much." I gripped her hand tighter and said "You're such a good friend to me."

Then we began to playfully walk around Tuxedo Mask as we may have been much like playful children.

-Flashback end-

(Normal POV)

"That was all the bad experience I had with water that day." Amy finished.

Gaz suggests "Make sure there are hazards before entering next time Amy."

Amy says to Gaz "Alright. I'll try to be more careful Gaz." then she turns to Soap "Have you a story on water to tell us?"

Soap then told her "I had one myself. It was in the Bering Strait, near Russia."

-Flashback-

(Soap's POV)

We inserted on Hammer 2-4. It was rainy out there. The intel came from Nikolai. There would be a package on a freighter we had to secure. Plan: Crew Expendable.

"Baseplate this is Hammer 2-4, we have visual on the target. E.T.A., 60 seconds." the pilot said.

Command replied "Copy 2-4."

I felt wet and said "We could've done this in lighter weather Price!"

Price told me "I know, but we have to get the package, even if I have to go home and grab a shower!"

The blackhawk sent a rope down once we were in position. Then we rappel downward to the deck.

Inside the deck, we saw some Russians and Price ordered "Weapons free!" then we fired on the Russians with our machine guns.

After the bridge was secured I said "That's got a whole lot interesting."

Price ordered "Gaz. Stay in the bird 'till we secure the deck. Over."

Me and Price head down the stairs. Nothing there. After entering the hallway, I saw a drunk Russian with a beer bottle coming out of the crew quarters. I sigh then shoot him anyway. Price said "Last call."

We look around and Price says "Hallway clear!"

Another SAS man goes into the crew quarters and shoot 2 sleeping Russians silently. I taunt them "Sweet dreams." the Price says "Crew quarters, clear!"

After the bad guys are dead, hammer says "Forward deck's clear! Green light on Alpha, go!" Gaz and other SAS men land on the ship. We head along the containers until I saw some Russians on a platform

Me and Gaz shoot the Russians patrolling on a platform.

As we continue on, Gaz says "We've got company." and it is confirmed by gun shots from a window on another inside.

Price radioed "Hammer Two-Four, we got tangos firing from the 2nd floor."

Then Hammer shoots the tangos up with it's mini gun. With the Russians dead Hammer radioed "Bravo Six, Hammer is at bingo fuel now. We'll be back to evac in ten." then flies.

Price radioed in "Griffen, Wallcroft, cover our six. Everyone else, on me."

We head to a door and Gaz gets out his W12000 shotgun. "I like to keep this for close encounters."

After turning the hatch Price said "On my mark.... Go!" then we head inside.

Now I felt drenched. We began to search the part we were in for the package.

We then head into the storage room and shoot at some Russians coming up. I used some flashbangs to confuse our foes and some live grenades to take out some. After that part was cleared I said "That's all here. No package."

We head to another storage room and more Russians fire on use. I steal a Mini Uzi and shoot more up. A Russian rushes in on Gaz but he shoots him first.

After the bloody gun battle Gaz senses something "I'm getting a strong reading sir." he opens up a container and said "You might wanna take a look at this."

I saw it and I said "Whoa. Arabic."

Price radios "Baseplate this is Bravo Six. We got it. Ready to secure for transport."

But command denies "No time Bravo Six. 2 bogies heading you way. Grab what ever you can and get the hell outta there."

I took the manifest and gave it to Price Now we had to double time it out, now!

As we head through a door, Price radioed "Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status!?"

Then I can hear Griffen radio "Already on board sir. Enemy aircraft coming. Shit! They've opened-" before Girffen can finish, a loud boom knocks me off my feet and some others.

Hammer radios "Bravo Six?! Come in! What's your status?!"

Then I see to my horror, water filling up the room. Gaz yelled "Shit! The ships sinkin'! We've got to leave!"

Price radios "Big Bird this is Bravo Six, we're coming!" then rushes and helps me up "Come on! We, Are, Leaving!!!" then began to run very fast up to the catwalk.

While running the ship breaks apart and I yelled "What are we going to do?!" as we ran Gaz yells as the ceiling breaks off "It's breaking away!" We had along until we head for the hall way we came through

We ran through the corridor we came through as Hammer radioed "Bravo Six, where the hell are you?!" then Price told him "We're almost there!"

I panicked and shout "We're all gonna die! Aren't we?!" then Price yells back "We will if we don't hurry up!"

As soon as we get outside Price shouts "We're almost out of time! Hurry up!"

When I didn't see the helicopter I yelled "Where the hell is it?!" then I saw Price, Gaz and others leaving. As I ran Griffen yelled "Jump for it!!!!" then I jumped.

I caught the ledge and I began to slip trying to grab for something until Price caught me. After saving me Price told the pilot "We're all aboard! Go! Then the pilot said "Roger that! We're outta here."

As we flew back Hammer radioed "Baseplate this is Big Bird. Package is secured, returning to base. Out."

I sat down with Gaz and I said "That was a bad night. I need a shower when we get back,"

Gaz replied "So do I Soap."

And i as the seaknight closed it's hatch, i watched the freighter go down to the bottom.

(Flashback end)

(normal POV)

"After the op, i got the package back to base and then we had to rescue Nikolai from the Ultranationalists." Soap finished

Amy was shocked "You almost died. Didn't you?"

Gaz nodded. "After the rescue operation, that's where you 3 and the others came in."

"If it rained outside and i wanted to swim, i would have to move inside to do it." Amy said.

Lita brushed her hair then said "I kinda like the rain. I don't wanna stay out there for too long."

"Let's go inside ladies." Gaz suggested.

Mina looks up and replied "Okay.:

Then the girls and the men got out of their sun light seats. The girls dried themselves off with their towels and headed back inside. Soap and Gaz followed Amy soon after.


	17. Gaz gets new encounters

Inside Amy's house.

In the dining room, Soap and Gaz had fixed themselves a nice dinner. Soap had made himself a pepperoni pizza, while Gaz made himself some spaghetti. For now, it was just the 2 SAS men alone.

"Soap. I wonder what Price could be doing at the hotel." Gaz asks.

Soap takes a bite of his pizza then says "He's just enjoying himself. That's all."

Gaz slurps some spaghetti into his mouth "Let's hope our dinner is not interrupted."

As Soap sips some of his tea, he can hear some noises. Soap looks around and asks "Are you hearing anything?"

Gaz shakes his head "I don't know." but then he turns his head down and sees a black cat with a crescent on it's head eating his spaghetti.

"Get the bloody hell off my dinner!" Gaz shouts then the cat jumps onto the counter.

"Hey! Don't scare Luna like that Gaz!" a male voice shouts. The angry SAS man turns and sees a white cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead and a little pink cat with a crescent moon on it's head too.

"Aw, that's just bloody great! Who the hell are you!?" Gaz asks.

The white cat answers "Artemis. The pink cat with me is Diana."

Luna looks at Soap "How long was Serena away with you, Soap?"

Soap takes another bite then says "Maybe some days in Russia."

Gaz looks at Diana "We had to get their hands full with Ultranationalist blood."

Artemis then says "I thought the Sailor Scouts wouldn't kill ordinary humans."

Gaz gives a stare "Those were bad Russians."

Diana gives a blow of air "Whew. I thought Rini would become a murderer. But in the end, she helped you guys out."

Soap gets up from his seat "She sure did. Even used their transformation devices."

Artemis then turns to Soap and asks "When did you and Mina get to know each other?"

Soap puts a hand on his chin then says "It was at an SAS base."

Gaz decides to walk around and leaves Soap to chat with the cats.

Meanwhile in Gaz's absence Soap and the cats talked about what their cultures were. Luna had explained her past too Soap too.

* * *

When Gaz walked to Amy's room. He slowly opened and saw Lita, Mina playing a balancing game. They had to balance the coins without knocking them over. To Gaz's surprise, they used Amy's stomach.

From what Gaz could see, they were naked as usual.

When the coins started to wobble, Lita said "Just one more and Mina is...." when she puts her on, the coins toppled over. Lita had a shocked face. She had lost. "Looks like I win again Lita." Mina said cheerfully. The 2 had never played a balancing game before.

Amy sat up and notices Gaz "Oh, hey Gaz. My friends were playing a game."

Gaz puts an arm on the doorway then says "If I did a game like that, i'd do it with my drink."

Mina then asked "If you spilled the drink, you would lose. Right?"

Gaz nodded. "Did any of you ever fall in love?"

Mina then replies "I'm just trying to find the right celebrity to be with."

The SAS man takes off his hat then walks in to Lita. "How long were you thinking of being tough until now?"

Lita cracked her knuckles "It was in high school."

Gaz prepares a karate chop and tries to land it but Lita catches it. "Good one lass."

Mina comments "Lita is still very tough Gaz."

Gaz smirks. Then his phone goes off. Gaz answers "Price."

Price's voice is heard "Gaz. I'm ordering some pizza. Don't be late now. Get Soap and get the hell back to the hotel room."

Gaz says "Affirmative. I'll meet you ASAP." then hangs up.

"Ladies. I'll see you, tomorrow." Gaz waves the leaves.

Outside, Soap was explaining his first mission with Price to the cats.

Gaz taps the couch Soap is sitting on and says "Alright Soap. Let's go."

Soap gets up and adjusts himself "Nice knowing you." Soap says to Luna.

"Always the pleasure Soap. Try to get in touch with Serena if you can." Luna explained.

Gaz and Soap head out the front door.

"So we can walk to the hotel from here?" Gaz asks.

"Oh yeah." Soap paused the continued "Price explained earlier we can walk through the streets to the hotel."

Gaz chuckles and says "Cheeky bastard."

As the 2 walk along the street, walking past many pedestrians and stores, Gaz stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Gaz?" Soap was worried.

Gaz was blinking. He could see in his vision, Victor Zakhaev and Al-Asad walking for them.

"Gaz?" Soap asked.

Gaz was getting frightened. He slowly reached for a gun to start a gun battle in the streets. It would frighten off folks too. Before he can pull it out, "Victor" puts a hand on Gaz's shoulder then says "Hi there Gaz. Serena told me about you." it wasn't Victor's voice. It was somebody else's.

Gaz shakes himself and sees Serena with a black haired man with a green jacket, a black shirt and a pair of blue pants and black shoes.

Soap knew it. It wasn't Al-Asad back from the dead. "Too close."

"What were you thinking Soapy? You think Al-Asad would show up from the dead and use Darien's form to get after you?" Serena asked putting a hand on Soap's hand.

Soap shakes his head then turns to Darien "No I wouldn't."

Darien turns his head to Soap "You 2 were in Russia together. Weren't you?"

Soap nodded.

"Yeah. Serena can be utterly clumsy at times. Even firing a rocket launcher." Soap said.

"Hey! At least I didn't get shot by a BMP!" Serena shouted.

Gaz says "Well. I don't want to keep Captain Price waiting."

Darien gives a hand up "Well. You 2 have a nice evening."

The SAS men walk off.

"Well Darien. I'm holding a big party at Amy's tomorrow."

Darien smiles "So. With a lot of girls?"

Serena nods.

* * *

At Price's hotel room, he just got his pizzas delivered. Then Soap and Gaz knock. Price answers.

"What kept you boys?" Price asked.

"A cute couple sir." Gaz replied.

"Hmm. Seeing a couple making love would be a load of bullocks for me." Price said.

Soap notices the pizza boxes. "What did you order?"

Price explained "I found a good pizza place and ordered some of their pizzas. So here they are." Price opens a box revealing pepperoni, then another with cheese then another with sausage and pepperoni.

"I got pepperoni. Soap's favorite." Price chuckled.

The men enjoy their meal Price had ordered.

Soon Price turns on the TV.

"Care to watch the football game?" Price asked.

Soap and Gaz replied "Yes sir."

Price turns the channel to a football game. "I prefer rugby football."

Soap gives a thumbs up "What a good guy you are sir."

"Bet MacMillan would like it." Price saw the football go into the goal.

As the game goes on, Gaz sits quietly thinking about Mac.

"Mac...."

-Flashback-

England.

A night club.

Gaz and Mac had enjoyed the ladies there. They even got some drinks.

"So sir. We had better not think about retiring Gazzy!"

"I guess the beat down would be on us right now Mac!" Gaz was drunk.

"Just don't spill the drinks."

The 2 SAS guys laughed and drank then left.

-Flashback end-

"Gaz you're missing the game." Soap calls out.

Gaz wakes up "Sorry sir."

With the London team winning, the team had another goal and won against Japan.

"Alright ladies!" Price cheered.

"Wooh!" Gaz and Soap cheered too.

Price shuts off the TV. "Alright let's head off to bed now."

Soap goes to his bed and Price does the same with his. Before getting out the couch bed, Gaz makes a quick phone call.

"How are you doing Raye?" Gaz asked.

"Well. I'm being fine with Chad." Raye answered.

Chad swipes the phone from Raye and shouts through his end "Gaz! You nearly got Raye killed out there! She told me about those "Ultranationalists"!"

"Bullocks Chad! She didn't get herself shot." Gaz said.

"I don't any more aggravation from you limey!" Chad said.

"Okay put Raye on."

"Here Raye." Chad said as he gave the phone to Raye. "Well. He can get angry at times." Raye complimented.

"I'm going bed now. Night." Gaz said then hung up.

Gaz got into bed with Price.


	18. Hostage Crisis, Pool party

Saudi Arabian Embassy in Tokyo.

4 Arabic delegates are sitting down at a round table. They are surrounded by armed men who are willing to protect them.

"Rafeek. This has been a violent war in the middle east. Hasn't it?" asked a delegate in Arabic.

Rafeek tells the delegate "Good Abdul. Thankfully, we were not there. Uh... Hosein?"

Hosein fixes his suit "That man in the coup d'etat was Khaled Al-Asad. The Americans couldn't get him. I say we should reduce terrorism."

"Too how much people?" the 4th delegate asked.

Rafeek checks his watch then says to the fourth Arab "Send terrorism down to nothing Gayan."

The Arabs fail to notice a truck pull up at the embassy's parking lot.

"I was able to identify the people involved in the capture of Khaled Al-Asad. John MacTavish, Serena Tsukino and John Price. Those 3 interfered with the Russian civil war." Abdul explained.

"Just they didn't make the Russian president angry." Hosein said.

Gayan slams a fist onto the table "Who cares?! Nobody! We need to stop anybody who would oppose the Middle East with a glorious iron fist!"

Rafeek looks to Gayan "Now calm down."

Abdul says "We'll start the conference for peace in-" before he could finish, he could hear gunshots.

The men look at the security videos and see a number of Arabs getting shot at by OpFors. A man tries to run from the bathroom but an OpFor shoots him in the head.

"Who are those guys?" Hosein asked frightened.

Just then the conference room doors burst open and reveal a man in OpFor uniform with an eyepatch and 2 blades on his waist. He was surrounded by several other OpFors.

The men were surely going to get it. They needed help from somebody and fast.

* * *

Amara's apartment.

Amara was just preparing to message her cousin Michelle and ally Trista. The women had been enjoying the freedom from fighting bad Russians.

"Wonder what Soap would say about this?" Amara asked.

"He might think your very pretty." Michelle replied.

Trista had finished brushing her hair as to not get knots. "Rini can be so cute, even when she is near the SAS."

Amara walked to the bathroom and got out some baby oil. "I'll do Michelle first. Michelle, you might want to take your clothes off."

Michelle looked around to see if no one will see them then when it was all clear, she took off her bathing suit leaving herself nude.

"Get on the bed." suggested Amara.

Michelle laid on her back. "I'll do you up front then your back." Amara said.

Michelle blushed "This is going to be so good."

Amara opened the baby oil bottle then put some on her hands. She started off by messaging the blue headed's arms. She moves her arms down and started rubbing her breasts then her belly button. Michelle sighed at that she was enjoying it. After some more rubbing, Amara did Michelle's waist and her vagina. She ended the front procedure with her nice legs.

"Okay. Turn around." Amara said.

"Alright." Michelle complied and moved herself so she was on her stomach. Amara continued by rubbing at her back some. Then Amara began rubbing the blue headed's butt. Michelle enjoyed every second of the message. After some more seconds, Amara stopped.

"There. Would like to do me?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. I would love to message my cousin on the bed."

Amara took off all her clothes and soon she was completely naked. The blonde laid down on the bed and said "Okay. Do like I did you."

Michelle took the baby oil and put some in her hands "Sometimes, I like being clean before a good mission."

Trista chuckled as she watched from a chair. "Yeah. Those who can't get themselves clean before even going off to battle...." Trista epxlained.

"Would be wound up dead dirty." Michelle finished.

The blue haired swimmer began to message her friend. As she messaged she explained "You know if Serena ever dumped Darien, I think she should go with Soap."

Amara sighed "Sure about that?"

Michelle smiled "Probably. Maybe you can get Captain Price if your lucky enough to sleep with him. Just be sure he doesn't snore."

Amara turned her eyes "I'll think about it."

After about 2 minutes, Amara was refreshed.

"Trista?" Amara asked the green haired woman.

Trista put down her magazine on the coffee table. "Oh yeah. I'm up." Trista stood up and stripped herself of her high school uniform, bra and panties. Amara just smiled as she stared at her naked comrade.

Trista walked to the bed with her hips swaying. She sat down on the bed next to Amara.

"I think Serena invited us to her party later on. I think we can attend. Don't you think?" Trista held part of her hair.

Amara looked at her ceiling "Yeah. Maybe we can bring some soda and chips to her pool party."

Michelle tapped her knee and wondered "Where is she going to have it?"

Trista checked her watch she left on the night stand "Serena phoned and said she would have it at Amy's place."

"Alright. Lay down." Amara said. Trista did so.

Amara did her rubbing with her baby oil. Trista was enjoying it, the bliss of Amara rubbing her skin. As Amara rubbed the green head's breasts, Trista asks "Would Gaz be good at messaging naked women like us?"

Amara sighed "I don't know. God willing, Gaz might slip up and be hit himself in the head."

Michelle giggled "Sure. If he does me, I can hold on to his arms so he won't panic."

"Nice idea Michelle." Amara commented.

Before Amara could reach Trista's legs, the radio they laid down went off. Amara stopped and answered it. "Yes?" Amara said.

"Uh..... Be advised Amara. We have a situation. Over." Command said.

"All ears baseplate."

"A passerby just reported an OpFor truck parked outside the Saudi Arabian embassy somewhere in Tokyo. 4 delegates are trapped inside. The guards were murdered before they could respond." Command explained.

Michelle gasped and said "Why didn't they tighten security around the place?"

"Some guards said they would go for a beer, but never came back to the embassy. We need you ladies and Bravo team to head to the embassy and rescue the delegates. Helicopters will have surrounded the place already. Get there ASAP. Out." then command disconnects.

"Right. Let's get dressed and get our transformation rods." Amara ordered.

* * *

Outside the embassy, Price, Soap, Amara, Michelle and Trista were waiting in SAS clothing.

"We go in deep and we go hard people." Price suggested.

"When did they say they would execute hostages?" Amara asked worried.

"1 hour the leader said." Soap said.

"1 hour?!" Michelle shouted.

Price nodded. "Those men are in hell right now. We gotta walk them out."

Trista said "Alright."

Price ordered "Lock and load." the 5 loaded up their weapons. Soap his G36C, Amara her M4A1, Michelle her M9 Beretta, Trista her MP5 and Price his M1911.

Price turned to Gaz sitting in a jeep. "Gaz stay in the jeep 'till we secure the entrance."

Gaz nodded "Roger that."

The 5 headed for the entrance. Amara looked through the window and saw a drunk OpFor with some whiskey in his hands. Amara aimed carefully and shot him in the head.

"Go loud." Price ordered then they charged in. They shot at 3 OpFors who heard the gunshot and came to the entrance. The 3 ran down the hall and shot an opFor seeing them coming down the hall. "Hallway clear!" Price said.

"Bravo Five, you are cleared for entry." a helicopter pilot radioed then Gaz joined in carrying a G36C.

Some opFors fired on Soap and Amara who took cover behind an office chair. Before one could reload, Gaz shot the OpFor and Trista shot another. "Tango dead." Gaz said.

When they reach the stair well an OpFor noticed Michelle. Before he could fire, Michelle shot him point blank sending him falling. "Nice shot Michelle!" Amara congratulated. "Stairs clear!" Price shouted. The group heads up stairs.

"The conference should be in the second floor. The delegates are trapped with somebody inside."

"Bloody hell! That's a lot of bad guys! Aren't there!" Gaz checked his radar in the conference room.

Soap cocks his gun "We can take them Gaz, like partners."

"Let's get up there dickhead." Gaz said.

The 6 head up and on the inside, Amara could sense some other doors. "We'll surprise the bad guys from the left. You guys go straight in." Amara suggested.

Amara, Michelle and Trista head for a section of the hall.

Soap kicked the door open and say the eye patched OpFor and 3 OpFors holding the 4 blindfolded and gagged delegates.

"Release the hostages now! Surrender and make it easy here. No rush hour rambos lads!" Soap ordered.

The eyepatched man said "How typical Soap. My name is "One-eyed" Yasser. A good friend of Al-Asad whom you murdered."

"Just let them go." Gaz demanded pointing his G36C at Yasser.

"Not a chance." he held his gun at Rafeek's head. "You know that the winner is not the man himself, but a killer with small consciousness."

Before Yasser could fire, the left side door bursted open and revealed Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"Who the hell are you lot!? You on the left side!" Yasser pointed his gun at the girls.

"Outer Sailor Scouts trying to save hostages!" Uranus said.

"No chance! Boys!" Yasser ordered his lackeys to attack.

"Woooooooorld Shakiiiiiiiing!" Sailor Uranus sent a ball of energy to the OpFors killing them, except Yasser.

Yasser snarled and pulled out his knifes "Alright! I do it myself!"

The man charged at the Outer Sailor Soldiers and started by doing an up swing at Uranus. The scout dodged. The man moved at Neptune and swung his left knife down, Neptune dodged but not before getting a cut on her hand. Pluto had a go and punched the OpFor in the face, then he jumped back.

"Never seen a fighter like him." Uranus said.

"He's a lot tougher than that claw fighter we fought in Azerbaijan." Neptune commented.

"Hey Soap! Does his fighting style have throwing defenses!?" Neptune yelled to Soap.

"Yeah. He has a balance problem!" Soap recommended.

Yasser stood on one leg and swung the leg he moved up to the leg and leaves an opening for Uranus to give a punch to the stomach. "Found his weakness guys!" Uranus shouted.

"Okay!" Neptune got into a fighting stance. Yasser charged at her with his knives ready.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shot her blue ball of watery energy at the bad guy, sending him flying to Price who does a swift karate kick to his chest.

The bad guy flies to the table almost hitting the delegates. He gets up and said "Now you made me mad!" he threw his knives at Soap. The SAS sergeant dodged in time. The OpFor ran to his knives and picked them up with different hands.

"You rascal. Now to show you the most deadliest of techniques I used to kill thousands of Americans!" Yasser thrust his knives rapidly at Soap. The sergeant begins to dodge very fast trying not to get hit. "Keep on dancing young man. No way of keeping it up!" As Soap dodged more Yasser said "I'm very good with my knives I can strike 8 times per seconds. Now you die!"

Before Yasser could get Soap in the heart....

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

3 balls of energy link up and fly to the OpFor. The bad guy turns his head with his face frightened. Before he had time to get out of the way, the balls hit him and he begins to feel horrifying and screams very loudly. "It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Yasser yelled then he exploded into a bloody mess.

The women de-transform then untie and un-gag the delagates.

"Oh thank you! I gotta get home!" Abdul shouted worried.

"Don't worry about it." Michelle suggested.

"Baseplate this is Bravo Six. Embassy's safe and hostages are safe." Price radioed command.

"Okay Bravo Six. Standby for extraction." Command said.

* * *

Back at Price's hotel room.

It was night now. Price and Soap were playing Shogi while watching a movie. At the view, Gaz was viewing something with his binoculars.

"Oh boy sir. Do you see what i'm seeing?" Gaz asked.

Price took one of Soap's pieces then said "No. Why?"

Gaz adjusted his binoculars and he could see a pool party going on. In the binoculars, Gaz could see that Serena was playing around with Rini in Amy's pool. He could tell it was a nude pool party their. He was in his black pajamas.

At Amy's house Serena was enjoying the pool. She had invited some girls including Raye's old friend Maya and Andrew's friend Rita.

Molly did a jumping trick in the pool then said to Serena "Hey Serena. That was my best trick!"

Serena smiled "Thanks Molly. You are a good swimmer even without your bathing suit."

Molly adjusted her hair. "Remember that next time we study." she turns her head and sees her old teacher Haruna "Hey Serena. Haruna's gonna go off the diving board!"

The 2 girls could see the butt naked teacher bring her hands up then she jumped off the diving board very quick. The teacher nearly splashed Lita and Mina. Haruna came up and said to Serena "You know what Serena, i can't tell but help on how much fun i'm having here." then giggles.

On a beach chair, Amy laying down thinking about the events in Azerbaijan and Russia, about Al-Asad and other bad Russians. "When i get out of high school, i would like to go after more bad guys just like Price." Amy thought.

Raye walked over to Amy patting her butt then said "Serena said that at 8:00 the party ends so let's enjoy it before then."

Amy nodded at that then she and Raye jumped in.

One another end, Michele got out and walked to Amara who was doing push-ups in the nude.

"How do you like Serena or Soap?" Amara asked.

"I prefer them both. Those 2 can get their jobs done without screwing up." Michelle said.

After about 20 push-ups, Amara laid on her stomach making sure her nipples were visible to her cousin. "If i could make love to somebody without getting caught, it would definitely be Captain Price."

"Soap's gonna be very pissed if he sees me with Price naked." Amara said.

"Just make sure you clean off the bed when your session is done."

The 2 older women chuckled.

Back at Price's place.

Gaz's binoculars were taken by Soap.

"You do realize it's not nice to spy on women when their butt naked." Soap complimented.

Gaz said "Sorry Soap. Didn't know that. Did i?"

Price had won at Shogi. Price told Soap "Next time, don't even dare to take me at even a child's game."

When the movie was over, the men left their undershirts and pants on and got into bed.

Soap got onto the couch bed and Price and Gaz onto 2 beds. Soap rather enjoyed sleeping alone.

"Tomorrow captain will be a veyr bright day sir." Gaz shut off the lights then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Soap thought "Serena, if you want to, give up Darien and marry me." then closed his eyes. The men will soon be called back into service one day.


End file.
